Time with St Nikolaus
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: "Finn was outside, in the snow, freezing, but he was going to accomplish his mission."  A/U set in Victorian era around the Feast of St. Nikolaus
1. Hijacked by a horse

Finn was outside, in the snow, freezing, but he was going to accomplish his mission. He was dressed in a red cloak and pointed hat with a red bag on a sled. Finn was the town's St. , Nikolaus, since he was the only one tall enough, and the children only saw Finn once a month when he came into town for necessary supplies and business. The cloak and bag was encase any child looked at their windows; they would see St. Nikolaus walking through town. So he was the perfect St. Nikolaus and the elders of the town "volunteered" him for it. He didn't mind though. He liked making the children happy, and this time of year was his favorite, or had been in the past.

The snow was coming down hard and it was about one in the morning by Finn's pocket watch. Finn only had one more house to finish and he could go back to the manor. As Finn finished filling the shoes with small toys, oranges and gingerbread, he started to walk off towards the woods near the edge of town. He had to keep the red cloak on until he reached his wagon and horse, hiding in the woods. As the town disappeared from view, Finn heard the sound of a running horse and a screaming woman. _Why is a woman out this late at night?_ Finn thought to himself and he searched through the snow for the woman and horse. Finally Finn saw a carriage pulled by one wild looking horse and a scared small girl trying to pull on the reins to no avail. That's when Finn stood up at this full height to stop the horse.

Rachel was scared to death. The hired horse and carriage were out of control and there was nothing she could do. It wasn't that she was trying, but it was very late at night, no one was up and no matter what she did, the spooked horse just kept running at full speed. Rachel felt the frozen tears on her cheeks and knew she had no idea where the damned beast had taken her. When she thought she saw a town, she screamed, hoping to alert someone to her situation. The snow was coming down so hard, Rachel could barely see what was in front of her, but then after her screams, she saw something in the clearing, and it looked huge and to be covered in red.

She scrunched her eyes closed, afraid of what was about to happen. She heard a loud, clear whistle and felt the red monster grab the bridle of the horse. It felt as if the horse dragged the monster a few feet, but Rachel heard a calming "whoa" and the horse settled down. When the carriage came to a stop, she opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed her eyes during the ordeal. When she looked down, it wasn't a red monster, but a tall man in a red cloak that had come to her rescue. He looked up at her and walked around and offered his hand to help her down. As she stood up, she heard a noise from the horse and obviously he did too, because he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, quickly.

As Finn heard the animal snort, he knew the horse was going to take off again, so he grabbed the girl by the waist and yanked her down as the animal took off with the carriage. The force sent Finn backwards into the snow with the girl falling on top of him. When Finn looked up he saw that she wasn't a girl, but a young woman, possibly around his age. _Why is she out her, on her own, in the middle of the night?_ Finn wondered. "Are you okay ma'am? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Finn asked concerned, because the lady hadn't said anything, but just stared at him. When Finn realized his hands were still around her waist, he pulled her up into a standing position and then stood up himself. _She still hadn't said anything, _"Are you a mute ma'am?" As soon as it came out of his mouth, Finn mentally slapped himself over his stupidity.

_No one in my entire life has ever asked Rachel Berry if she was a mute. Most wanted to muzzle me because I talk too much._ Rachel thought with amusement, allowing a smile to appear. She couldn't talk because her rescuer was alarmingly handsome in the full moonlight. When Rachel could find her voice she answered his questions, "I'm fine sir. I'm not hurt. Scared yes, but not hurt. I don't even know where that devil beast brought me!" She looked around and saw that she was in an open clearing with woods to her right. "And, may I ask, what are you sir doing in the middle of the night wearing a red cloak in the middle of nowhere? I do know how to defend myself!" Rachel tried to sound serious, but she new it came out as a joke.

Her rescuer laughed, "I was playing St. Nikolaus for the town you passed. And to answer one of your questions, you are near Lima Ohio. A small town in the middle of nowhere, but a pleasant town that is like a family, and I am the weird uncle of the family." He held out his hand and shook hers. She noticed his hand was huge, and covered hers perfectly.

When Finn grabbed her hand, he noticed how his covered hers and seemed to protect it. When he looked up the lady's teeth were chattering due to the cold. Without thinking he took the red cloak off and put it around her. The cloak was so big on her it made a red pool around her. When she tried to walk, she lost her balance, so with a look of amusement, Finn picked her up and carried her bridal style, walking in the night towards the woods. Finn looked down and saw that she looked alarm. "Don't worry. My wagon and horse are waiting for me just inside the woods. I have to hide them so the children don't become suspicious. I'll take you home for the rest of the evening so that you can rest, and in the morning, I'll bring you back to town so you can get things straightened out and be on your way." She looked alarm when he had said taking her home. _Okay, that came out really wrong. She probably thinks I'm some deviant or something. Crap._

"I may be big, but I'm harmless. I'm pretty much a hermit. Don't interact with the town too much, except for the Feast of St. Nikolaus and my monthly trips for supplies and business. By the way, what is your name? I'm Finneus Hudson, but please call me Finn. I'd shake your hand, but they're rather full at the moment." He chuckled at his own bad joke.

"I'm Rachel Berry, a performer of the stage. I was on my way to my next performance in Chicago when I was hijacked by that devil beast." Finn reached the wagon and sat her down on the seat. Grabbing the quilt he kept in the wagon, he covered her some more, hoping she stayed warm. Her teeth had at least stopped chattering. Her teeth… when she smiled, it was so bright and beautiful it seemed to light up the dark night. Finn threw the sled and bag in the back and covered them with a tarp. He grabbed the reins and clicked his tongue letting Copper, his horse, know to start back home with his passenger, one Miss Rachel Berry.


	2. Pancakes from heaven

Rachel looked at how gentle Finn's horse led the wagon, unlike the beast she had. The bounce of the wagon caused her to drift off to sleep. Rachel was startled awake when she felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes to see Finn carrying her towards a huge house. He kicked open his door and it sent a shiver down Rachel's spine at the strength he showed. Rachel took in her surroundings as he set her down on a divan. For someone was who was a hermit he lived rather nicely. Rachel prided herself on knowing about the finer things in life, and she could see that Finn's house was filled with older, but finer things. "I'm going to make some tea to help warm you up, and I have stew on the fire that will help too. I'll just be a minute." Finn stoked the fire in the parlor, bringing it back to life, and walked to the back of the house. Rachel took the time to look around. Above the mantel was a beautiful family portrait. There was a man that looked like the twin of Finn, and a lovely lady with reddish brown hair and a warm smile and what looked like a young Finn, sitting on his mother's lap.

The furniture was older, but expensive and well cared for. Nothing you would expect a self-proclaimed hermit would have. The house seemed more like a manor, as large as it appeared. Rachel was drawn out of her assessment when Finn entered carrying a large tray with a pot of tea, two steaming bowls and bread. Grabbing a small table, Finn set down the tray down and handed Rachel a bowl and some bread. The stew smelled a little burnt, but Rachel wasn't going to complain. It was warm and good. "How do you take your tea Miss Rachel?"

"Just a little bit of honey please. This stew is good. Thank you."

"No it's not, it got burnt. I'm an awful cook, but my mother didn't have time to really teach me to cook But it's better than starving, and it will warm you up." Finn gave Rachel a lopsided grin which caused her breath to catch in her throat. Now that he was in the light, Rachel could take a good look at her hero. She knew he was tall and handsome, but the moonlight didn't do him justice. His hair was short, but had a ruffled appearance. It was a brown with some copper streaks. His eyes were a deep cinnamon color that seemed to be very expressive. When he smiled, a small dimple appeared on his cheek. As the room warmed up, Finn shed his jacket, and in just a shirt, Rachel could see his arms and chest were muscular. _He obviously does some form of manual labor, a farmer perhaps?_ Rachel thought.

"Are you okay? Are you still cold? Let me grab another blanket for you." Finn's voice brought Rachel out of her thoughts and she blushed realizing she had been staring at him. Before she could say anything Finn leapt up and went to get another quilt.

When Finn returned Rachel had finished her stew and had fallen asleep on the divan. Her head was peacefully resting on a pillow. Finn tucked the extra quilt around her small body and sat down in his father's chair. He looked at his damsel in distress. She was little, at least a foot shorter than he was, and she weighed next to nothing. She had dark brown hair that seemed to reflect the light of the fire. Her nose was prominent for her small face, but it just added to uniqueness. Her eyes where a deep chocolate brown, and seemed to be a window to her emotions. Her skin was tan compared to the paleness of this town. He had never seen anyone quite like her, especially in this town of Irish immigrants.

Finn kept staring at Rachel until he too fell asleep, sitting in his father's chair.

Rachel woke up with a start, not remembering where she was at, but when she saw Finn sitting in a chair asleep with drool escaping the corner of his mouth, she smiled and remembered, then frowned realizing she wouldn't be making it to Chicago anytime soon. The room was cold due to the fire trying to burn itself out. _I better repay my debt._ Rachel thought as she went over to the fire and stoked it, bringing it back to life and adding more wood. While Finn continued to sleep, and snore, she noticed in amusement, she decided to explore. The parlor was large, with a huge open fireplace that went to what appeared to be the kitchen and large windows covered in silk drapes. An oriental rug covered the floor. The furniture appeared to be English. A doorway near the fireplace led to the kitchen. The kitchen was warm, with copper and cast iron pots handing from a rack. A large wooden island sat in the middle with various cooking utensils in pitchers. A cast iron stove sat opposite the fireplace. Two doors were off the kitchen, and as Rachel opened them, one was a pantry, filled with sundries and the other was a root cellar, keeping perishable cool, or in this case cold. Both were well stocked. Another door led to an indoor bathroom, with a tub and hot and cold running water. _What a luxury, _thought Rachel.

Walking back into the parlor, there were stairs and then a door on the other side. Opening the door, it appeared to be a den/office with books, and paintings covering the walls. A desk, covered in papers, sat near the cold fireplace. Leather furniture was placed around the room, but by the look of dust on the shelves, the books were barely touched, if at all. When Rachel entered the parlor, she noticed Finn was waking up, wiping his eyes and mouth with the back of his hand. It reminded her of a little child waking up. Smiling at the thought, Rachel gave Finn her most brilliant smile and cheerfully said, "Good morning Mr. Hudson!"

Finn had temporarily forgotten about his guest and was shocked for a second when she greeted him. Finn smiled when he the events from earlier came flooding back. "Good morning Miss Rachel, but please call me Finn. Mr. Hudson was my father and I am not him. I hope you are rested. I know the divan is not the most comfortable thing, but I didn't have the heart to move you after you fell asleep."

"Oh, I am well rested. A little sore from holding onto those reins for my life, but rested. Thank you. While you were asleep I looked around your residence, because I was curious. And as repayment for your generosity, I will make you some of my famous pancakes. You do like pancakes, don't you?" Finn's mouth watered. He couldn't make pancakes, they always turned into burnt, yet undercooked disks. All he could do was nod at the idea of having pancakes.

"Good," Rachel said clapping her hands together and walking into the kitchen. Finn followed like a puppy. As a matter of routine, Finn stoked the fire in the stove, heating it up and putting water in a kettle and setting it on the back to heat up for tea and coffee. He then filled a Dutch oven with water, orange slices and spices and set in near the fire in the fireplace. Rachel looked at him curiously as he did this.

"Something my mother did to add moisture to the dry air, and it just makes the house smell good." Finn said answering her look. _That's unexpected and a pleasant surprise._ Rachel thought, as she set out the ingredients she had grabbed from the pantry and cellar. As Rachel put a griddle on the stove to warm up, she started humming a song while mixing up the pancake batter. Humming always made cooking that much more enjoyable for Rachel. As she poured the batter onto the hot griddle, Finn made coffee for him and tea for her. Sitting at the table, Finn waited for Rachel to bring the wonderful smelling pancakes. Rachel sat a huge pile of pancakes in front of Finn and a much smaller pile for herself. Rachel noticed the way Finn attacked the pancakes. He seemed to be savoring each bite, as his eyes would close as he chewed. This made her smile since no one ever savored her cooking, but of course she didn't cook too often since she was always traveling.

"So Finn, you know what brought me to Lima Ohio, a crazy horse, but what about you? Tell me a little about a yourself, please?" Rachel batted her eyes at him, knowing almost no man could resist her requests when she did. Finn, was a bit of an exception.

_I don't like talking about myself,_ Finn thought to himself, but he decided to tell her a little bit, at least to make her more comfortable. "I'm 19. My mother died five years ago due to influenza, and my father died in a bank robbery when I was 10. He owned the bank, so we were fairly well off. My mom had been a school teacher before she married my father in Ireland. She home schooled me. My father built this manor in hopes of having a huge family, but my parents were only able to have me. When my father died, ownership became mine. I own this manor and most of the land west of Lima. When my mother died, I just stayed here. I never had many friends. I'm rather slow. It takes me a while to understand things. Reading is hard for me, but I can get by. I've always loved working with wood and creating things. I make furniture and things in my workshop out back. I make things to order and have quiet a few clients in Chicago. All the presents that I gave out last night, I had made, except for the soft dolls and animals. I do quiet well for myself. I use the trust my father set up to make improvements on this place. That's why I have indoor plumbing." _Why did I tell her more than I meant too?_ Finn wondered, but Rachel just listened intently, nodding her head and looking at him with her huge brown eyes. "So now that you know some about me, what about you Miss Rachel? How does a woman, who looks like a young girl, by the way, become a performer of the stage?"

It was Rachel's turn to blush and tell her story, "I'm 18. I've been a performer all my life, traveling with my parents performing plays and concerts around the country. I guess if I had to give a hometown, it would be New York. When I was fifteen, theatre owners started requesting me to perform, and not my parents. You could say my parents got jealous and we had a falling out. So I took off on my own. I set my own schedule and enjoy traveling. Like you, I was an only child, but because my parents only wanted one. It would have been too hard traveling with many children. I can sing anything from arias to bawdy saloon tunes. I've learned to dance and perform Shakespeare."

"And how did you learn to make delicious pancakes?" Finn asked wondering how anyone with no stable home learned to cook.

"My mother said that even though I was a performer, I needed to learn how to cook, clean and take care of a family, so wherever we stayed, she would ask the cooks to take me back into the kitchen and show me how to cook. Those pancakes you ate came from me learning to make them in a hotel kitchen in Boston. I learned to make bread from a church kitchen in a Charleston Virginia."

"I'm sorry you and your parents had a falling out, but I'm glad you learned to cook at these places. Your pancakes were heaven." Finn graced Rachel with his grin, and saw her blush. He pushed himself away from the table and grabbed his coat. "Why don't you clean up while I do my morning chores and then I can take you into town and hopefully get you on your way." He smiled as he walked out the back door.


	3. You missed the last carriage

When Finn entered the warm kitchen, he saw a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him on the island. Sookie, his collie, followed him in and settled herself in front of the fire to warm up. Finn gratefully took the coffee and sat down near the fire in the kitchen. Finn spent most of his time in the kitchen, if he wasn't in his workshop or outside. Happy memories abound in the kitchen and memories were all he had left. Finn heard a sound and looked up. Rachel was exiting the bathroom wrapped in a large towel. Finn's mouth went dry and he involuntarily licked his lips. He'd never seen anyone like Rachel before. As small as she was, she was a presence. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head.

The towel was wrapped under her arms and came halfway down to her knees. Finn had never seen a woman with so little material covering her. Her breasts swelled above the tight towel, water trickling between them. Her arms and legs were toned. Finn felt a tightening in his pants and took in a sharp breath. Rachel must have heard it because she looked right at him, with a blush going up her body.

Rachel stared at Finn, sitting in a rocking chair beside the fire, with a dog at his feet. His mouth was open and the tip his tongue kept licking his lips. Rachel could feel the heat of her blush cover her entire body. No man had seen her like this before, except for dressmakers, and they at least saw her in her undergarments. _What is that look in his eye? Should I step closer or stay where I'm at and wait for him to say something? What am I supposed to do? I'm a lady. I am a lady standing in front of a handsome man in nothing but a towel…oh my…_Rachel's head was reeling from trying to know what to do, so she squeaked out a, "Finn?" His head snapped when he heard his name and she could see his eyes focus.

Rachel could see that Finn was sitting uncomfortably in the chair. She literally didn't know what to do. She wanted to move, but she couldn't read figure out what Finn would do if she did. _I want him to come to me. I want to feel those lips on mine. WHAT? I'm a lady, I don't dream of a man I don't know kissing me. Oh my god, I'm thinking like a harlot. _"Umm… Finn, could you look away, please? I laid out my clothes in the parlor and would like to put them on in some privacy please? Finn, it is highly inappropriate for you to see me in this manner of undress. I am a lady Finn, even if I do travel unescorted. Please Finn, look away." Rachel could hear the pleading in her voice and hoped that Finn heard it too. She didn't want to convey the feeling that was spreading from her core out.

"What if I don't turn away?" Finn said hoarsely. "What if I stay here looking at an angel that has come down and is now in my kitchen?"

"FINNEUS HUDSON!" Rachel yelled, breaking Finn from whatever trance he had been under. He blushed furiously and grabbed Sookie and went outside into the snow, with no coat on. He needed the cold right now to put him in his right mind, because he knew he wasn't in it.

When he entered the house fifteen minutes later, Rachel was sitting on a stool in front of the fire, brushing out her hair, attempting to dry it, but fully dressed in her gray traveling outfit. Without talking, Finn walked over and pulled his chair up to her stool and took the brush. Without asking permission, he started brushing out her long hair. Sookie lay next to Rachel and rested her head on Rachel's lap.

Finn marveled at the softness and the smell of her hair. It was so soft and smooth, like silk. Even though he knew she used his soap, it smelled so much better on her. As he brushed, Rachel hummed softly. It was so soft, soothing. Definitely something he needed after the emotions he had just a fifteen minutes before. When her hair dried, Finn excused himself and quickly got ready for the trip into town.

As he hitched Copper onto the wagon Finn thought _What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I need to stop spending so much time by myself. I'm going to hitch the wagon and take her into town and get her on her way. Go back to my quiet existence. I don't want to feel. I just want to exist._

The ride into town was quiet. Finn made sure Rachel was well bundled in quilts to keep her warm. Neither wanted to talk, being afraid of what they would say over what had happened earlier. The town came up upon them, and Finn expertly guided Copper into town, stopping at a livery stable. Sookie jumped down and settled herself in front of the cast iron stove. Finn unhitched Copper and brought her to Puck, the livery hand. Both exchanged greetings, and Rachel could see the man Finn greeting look at him curiously, and glance at her. Finn grabbed a leather bag from the back of the wagon and slung it over his back.

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to the post and telegraph office. Rachel took in the sight of the small town as people looked at Finn and the small brunette whose hand he held. She would smile at them, and they would just look away quickly. _Why won't people look at Finn and her? Is this why Finn was a hermit, people were unfriendly?_ Rachel asked herself. After a few minutes Finn opened the door to the post office. Sitting behind the desk was a young man in a wheelchair. He had floppy brown hair, a slight frame and wore spectacles. Rachel thought he looked like a school teacher. He gave Finn a warm smile when they entered. Rachel immediately liked the young man.

"Morning Finn. What brings you in for an unscheduled visit?"

"Well Artie, This is Miss Rachel Berry, and she had some problems and ended up just outside of town last night. I brought her here this morning because she was to be heading to Chicago. She needs to reach the theatre she was suppose to perform at and get her on her way to Chicago. Think you can help?" Finn smiled at the man. Rachel liked when Finn smiled. It made him actually look his age, and not older, like he normally appeared.

"Yes I can Finn. Miss Berry, do you happen to know the name and number I can use to reach the nearest telegraph office?"

"Yes I can, but do you have a private place that I can retrieve it. I travel a lot and have learned to protect my valuables from robbers and undesirables, so if you could point me too…" Rachel let her request hang while Artie pointed her to a room in the back.

As she left Artie looked at Finn expectantly. Finn just raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "She was on a run away carriage, and I stopped it. Luckily, I finished my job last night, so it wasn't affected. By the way, how's the wheelchair? Any problems?"

"Not really, but the right wheel seems to be catching something. Do you care to take a look?"

"Not at all. It's my design and I stand behind it, so I will fix it. Can I move you to the chair so I can take a look?" Artie nodded his head and Finn lifted him to the rolling office chair. He flipped the chair over and saw where the wood was rubbing causing burrs. Finn grabbed a steel file out of his sack and worked on the axel to keep it from burring again. As he was working on it, Rachel came out of the back, holding an envelope. She handed it to Artie and he set off to telegraph to Chicago.

When Finn finished, he sat in the wheelchair and took a turn around the office, with Rachel looking on. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled and answered, "My design and handiwork." Finn's smile quickly faded when the door opened the bell jingled. Rachel saw a beautiful Latina enter, but the look in her eyes spelled trouble. Rachel had seen the look before on women that were man hungry and didn't let anyone get in their way of what they wanted.

"Good morning Santana. Let me finish this telegraph and I'll be right with you."

"No hurry Artie. I'll just talk to Finn here. How are you Finn? What brings us the surprise visit?" Rachel noticed two things immediately; Santana never even looked her way, and the way she walked towards Finn, it looked like a wolf stalking its prey. Rachel saw Finn back up and literally get cornered. As Rachel looked on, she saw Finn with fear in his eyes and lust in Santana's. _I'm not going to let this happen._

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. Who are you?" Rachel said rather loudly, advancing on the two with her hand stuck out to shake Santana's hand. Santana looked at her with venom. Rachel just smiled sweetly and kept her hand stuck out. Santana finally shook her hand and mumbled. "Santana Lopez" Rachel watched as Finn slid away from Santana and walked behind Artie in a protective manner.

Artie turned and looked at Rachel. "I received a response. The theatre understands and is sorry about your predicament. They are looking forward to your performances when you get up to Chicago. They said not to worry at the moment because they are getting snowed in."

Finn took that as a sign to leave and quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out of the office and away from Santana Lopez. He felt relief as they left the office and walked back to the livery stable with Rachel. "We will look for a ride to Cincinnati and then you can grab the train from Cincinnati to Chicago, and everything will be good for you."

"Who was that woman back at the post office Finn? She looked rather possessive." Rachel could literally see him swallow in nervousness.

"Santana Lopez's family owns the other side of Lima. They keep trying to buy my land and I won't sell. Santana, for some reason has her sights set on me, and I'm not interested. I try to avoid her at all costs, but can't always. Especially since her family is my best customer in this town. One time her father commissioned me to make a bed for her. When I brought it over and set it up in her room, she was forward enough to ask me if I wanted to help her break it in. I literally jumped out her window and ran off." Rachel was in shock. A proper lady would never be that forward unless she was a harlot and Rachel felt that Santana was a harlot with money.

"Puck, hey Puck! I need to find out some information from you for Miss Rachel here. PUCK!" At the sound of her master's voice, Sookie came over to her master, but Puck was no where to be seen. "Puck, get out of the hay with whatever girl you are with and get your ass out here now before I go find Pastor Schue and set him on you!" That threat worked because Puck came around the corner, tucking in his shirt and pulling hay out of various places.

"Shut it Hudson. What do you need to know?" The man looked annoyed, until he set his eyes on Rachel. A gleam came into his eye, which made Rachel very uncomfortable. Finn grabbed her hand and led her to the stove to stay warm.

"I need to find the next ride to Cincinnati. Miss Rachel needs to get there to catch a train to Chicago. When is the next carriage Puck? And money isn't an object. I'll pay for the trip."

"As much as I'd like to take your money at the moment, there won't be a carriage out of here until next week. You just missed this week's by a few hours. Well Miss Rachel, it looks like you will be spending a week in lovely Lima Ohio. If you need a true guide, my name is Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck, and I'll be happy to escort and entertain you for the week." Rachel saw Puck raise his eyebrows and saw Finn with a look of murder in his eyes.

"I have a lovely escort in Mr. Hudson, but thank you for offer. Now if you will excuse us…" This time Rachel grabbed his hand and led him out of the stable.

"Would you like some lunch Rachel? Pastor Schue's wife runs a small café and we can grab some food. Her cooking is much better than mine, I promise you. Come on." Finn guided Rachel to a small café that was nice and warm and homey.

"Finn Hudson! What a nice surprise." A lady with red hair and large doe eyes came to meet them. She hugged Finn and shook Rachel's hand, introducing herself as "Emma Schue." She led them to a small table by the fireplace and hurried to go get them some food.

Rachel looked around at the café and relaxed. She could see Finn physically relax too. "She didn't take our order, what is she going to give us?" Rachel asked.

"What I always eat when I come here. Vegetable soup with a hot ham sandwich and a slice of apple pie. And since it is cold, some coffee. I don't stray too much from what I know. At least not often." Finn smiled at her, and Rachel felt her heart leap. _How can a man I just met make me feel like this?_


	4. Oranges

After lunch, Finn took Rachel to the ladies dress shop, since all of her clothes had been shipped to Chicago ahead of her arrival. Finn explained to the shop owners, Quinn and Mercedes, about Rachel's predicament and they ushered her into one of the dressing rooms. Finn hadn't been in a dress shop for a very long time. Finn wandered around the shop and just accepted the stares he got through the shop's windows. Finn understood he was a freak. He WAS that weird uncle of the family that everyone knew and if they saw were nice, but tried to forget he was part of the family and would try to avoid like the plague.

When Rachel finally came out from the back, Finn's mouth hung open. She was wearing a beautiful deep burgundy skirt with a deep cream ruffled shirt and a wide leather belt making her small waist appear even smaller. She was wearing kid leather brown boots and Finn couldn't remember ever seeing anyone as lovely as Rachel appeared. Tina, the seamstress came from the back with bundles of brown packages tied in twine. Finn just walked over to the counter to pay for Rachel's clothes before she could protest.

Rachel had learned long ago if you wanted to know about town gossip, the dressmaker's shop and the beauty shop were the people to go to. When Quinn had ushered her to a dressing room, Rachel was bombarded with questions from both Quinn and Mercedes. After she had answered their questions satisfactorily, it was her turn to ask questions, "Why does it appear that Finn is the town pariah? Why won't people look him in the eye?"

Quinn was the first to answer, "It's not that he isn't liked. Finn is a great man, and his family was well loved by the entire town. They were generous and kind. Finn was just different. When they would come to town, Finn wouldn't talk to anyone and if he did, it didn't always make sense. He was always taller than all the kids, and that made him stand out even more. He was clumsy too."

Mercedes picked up with the information, "When Finn's father was killed, Finn didn't talk for a year. He had been at the bank the day his father was killed. I think part of him died when his father. His mother kept bringing him to church on Sundays and such, but he wouldn't talk. Kids made fun of him, and for a big kid, he just seemed to shrink. About a year later he started to talk again, but mostly to his mother. Of course who could blame him, the way he was treated."

"He had inherited his father's estate, but his mother ran it. She was a saint. She worked so hard with Finn, bringing him out of the shell he had surrounded himself with. Then she got struck by the influenza and died. Finn didn't have any other family besides his parents so he lived on his own in that huge house outside of town. Pastor Schue and his wife would go visit him, to make sure he was okay, but eventually he got them to believe he was and so they stopped at his request. They still look after Finn without him knowing. Finn being St. Nikolaus is because they want him to interact with the town besides just conducting business. The celebration of the Feast of St. Nikolaus was set up by Finn's parents. I remember when we were really little Finn was running around finding out what St. Nikolaus had left in everyone's shoes. He was as excited for them as he was for his own gifts. So Pastor Schue decided for Finn to continue his family tradition and make him come into town. Finn has to come in and meet with the town elders and set up what toys are needed figure out times and such. This is the only time of the year that anyone ever sees Finn Hudson genuinely smile."

Rachel took in all the information and processed it. No wonder Finn seemed uneasy in town. It didn't harbor a lot of good memories for him.

After Finn looked at all the packages Tina had brought out, he thought it best to get the wagon and bring it to the shop instead of lugging all the packages to the wagon. He told Rachel his plan and told her to stay warm in the shop while he retrieved the wagon. _Why do women need so many clothes? Women are a much too complicated for me to understand._ When he got to the livery, he paid Puck for housing Copper and whistled for Sookie. After hitching the wagon, he drove it to the shop. As he went in to get the packages, he didn't see Rachel, "She's in the back, she'll be out in just a second Finn." Quinn said as he grabbed the last parcel. As Finn waited at the wagon, Rachel stepped out of the shop. He swore his heart stopped. Rachel was wearing a deep gold wool cape that was secured at the neck by a leather buckle. The hood framed her face and made her look more like an angel. Finn shook his head and held her gloved hand as she stepped up onto the wagon.

The rode in silence with Sookie keeping her head firmly in Rachel's lap. Finn would glance at the woman sitting next to him, wondering if she was real of a figment of his imagination. He wasn't a lucky man, and here was an angel sitting next to him, actually making him feel. Too many bad things had happened in his life and Finn was waiting for this good thing to be ripped from him like everything else had been. _I have to enjoy her company while I have it. This is not a forever. Nothing is. Hell, this is barely a week, if she even stays at the manor for that long. _Finn's thought turned bitter as he thought of Rachel leaving, but let it go.

When they got back to the manor, Finn took the parcels in and then left to unhitch Copper and take care of the evening chores. Rachel looked at the parcels sitting in the parlor. As much as she wanted to open them and look at the clothes, she needed to repay Finn for his kindness and grabbed an apron and went into the kitchen to start dinner for the two of them. _Since when has Rachel Berry been selfless? Finn needs someone to show him that he is worth something. That living is fun. That's what Quinn and Mercedes were talking about; there is no fun in Finn's life. He works and that's it. No friends, no family, just living and working. He deserves so much more._ Rachel had a plan that was forming in her mind, while she started peeling potatoes to roast with the chicken she had pulled from the root cellar.

When Finn entered the kitchen after taking care of the animals, Finn was greeted to the wonderful smell of roasting chicken. Rachel had a pot of tea sitting in the middle of the table with two mugs waiting. Finn shrugged out of his jacket and sat down, with Sookie finding her place at the hearth. Rachel walked over and poured the tea and then started to peel an orange. Finn looked at the orange hungrily, but continued to drink his tea. His eyes followed the orange sections from the plate to her lips. Her lips were as plump as the sections she was eating.

"Finn, if you want a section, all you have to do is ask. I'm willing to share. I'm not that selfish." Rachel was waving a section at him, dangerously close to his mouth. _All I have to do is lean forward and I could grab her fingers in my mouth. _Finn shook the thought he had from his head and looked guiltily at Rachel. She was a lady, and shouldn't be thought of in that way, and Finn knew it.

Rachel was getting frustrated. Teasing him with the orange didn't get him to open up, so she stood up and fetched him an orange. Without thinking, she started peeling and pulling the orange apart, handing him each clean section. Finn looked embarrassed, but she just smiled at him, and he smiled back, taking the sections. "Finn, tell me about the Feast of St. Nikolaus. I'm not familiar with it all, and it seems to be big deal for you. I'd like to know more." Rachel looked through her eyelashes at him while she asked. Finn stirred in his chair a little and started the story.

"My mother's family was originally German before coming to Ireland. They brought the German tradition of the Feast of St. Nikolaus. Children would leave their shoes on their stoop for St. Nikolaus to fill with trinkets and sweets if they were well behaved. It they weren't he would leave a tree branch, which was essentially a switch to deal with bad behavior. The Feast was my favorite day of December because it was the day I got presents, in my shoe and from my parents. Christmas Eve was a time to celebrate Jesus' birth, not exchanging presents. Even after my father died, my mother continued the tradition. It wasn't until she died that I realized my mother had been St. Nikolaus. I had put my shoe out and when I woke up, there was nothing in it. I guess that is when I realized that my life was over. There wouldn't be anymore love in it, because the two people that did love me were gone." Tears were slipping from both Finn's eyes for the loss he felt, and Rachel's for the realization that Finn really didn't have anything to live for.

Sookie started to bark, bringing both of them to the present. "Oh my gosh, the chicken and the potatoes!" Rachel jumped up and grabbed a towel to pull the baking dish out from the oven. Luckily she hadn't burnt it and after testing, she concluded it was done. Breaking the tension, Rachel started singing a bawdy saloon song as she carved up the chicken making Finn laugh as he set the table. They ate in relative silence. When they had finished, Finn helped Rachel clean up. Rachel was yawning, so Finn showed her his room. "I can't take your room Finn. I was fine in the parlor."

"No Rachel. You're a lady and I won't have you sleeping on that hard divan. You can take my room until you leave for Cincinnati. I insist and you won't talk me out of it. Now go get ready for bed while I wash up." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Finn started a bedtime fire in the fireplace. Taking the chill off of the room. When he saw that Rachel wasn't going to argue, he left.

Rachel quickly undressed and changed into her new nightgown that Finn purchased. It was beautiful and so soft. It was a combed flannel that was very pretty and warm. Rachel wasn't ready for bed, so she decided to walk the room. Without thinking, she picked up one of Finn's discarded shirts and smelled it. Finn had a distinct, clean smell. It was a combination of fresh air and freshly cut wood. It didn't make sense, but it was a heavenly smell to Rachel.

On the nightstand there were miniatures of his parents. A pitcher that held water and a glass. His wardrobe held his clothes. They were all simple, rugged and functional, much like Finn himself. Nothing like the dandy's Rachel would meet at the theatres, with their silk and brocade vests. Where they were all show, Finn was all substance. As she was looking at his clothes, his shirt in her hands, she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around, she saw Finn standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was absolutely frozen, staring at Rachel. "I…I forgot to get something to sleep in." Rachel kept staring at Finn. She knew he was muscular, but without his shirt, he was a god. His muscles just rippled, and these were muscles created by hard work. Scars were scattered over his skin. Water slipped down his chest to his waist and towel. Finn had very broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His legs were as strong as the rest of him. Rachel licked her lips unconsciously.

Finn's eyes couldn't leave her lips. Her lips had been on his mind since eating oranges downstairs. He wanted those lips on his. Looking at her deep brown eyes, he could see the want in her eyes, and he knew it mirrored his. He knew her less than 24 hours, but he felt like he knew her for a lifetime. Finn was slow, and had been made fun of all his life by others. Rachel was different. He was her hero, and she looked at him as such. She talked to him like he was intelligent. She gave him some confidence, enough for him to do something he didn't think he would ever do in his life of self isolation.

With two long strides, Finn reached Rachel and grabbed her face, pulling her to him and crushing her lips with his. He didn't know how to kiss. Hell, he had never kissed girl the way he was kissing her, but that didn't seem to matter. Their lips melded together, creating a dance. When Finn couldn't take anymore, he pushed his tongue against her mouth, asking for entrance. Rachel moaned as his tongue dipped into her mouth, plunging, tasting her. Rachel's tongue started matching Finn's in dips and swirls inside his mouth too. That caused Finn to groan and for him to grow hard and stiff. When Rachel pulled away to catch her breath, Finn's towel fell from the loss of contact. Finn wasn't ashamed, and Rachel stared at him for a moment. He was beautiful and all she wanted to do was feel his skin on hers.

Rachel felt heat travel from her core outwards. Her stomach tightened and she needed his touch. She wanted to feel his heat on her. She grabbed Finn by the neck and pulled him in for another frantic kiss. Pulling away she whispered in his ear, "Please Finn. I need you. I want to feel your body on mine." Finn stared at her for a second before he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Hovering over her, he slowly started undoing all the buttons on her nightgown, and there were a lot. As Finn undid each button, he planted a kiss on the exposed skin. Without thinking, when he exposed her glistening mound, he placed a kiss there too. This sent Rachel into a scream of passion. Finn looked up at her while he continues to unbutton and kiss, her thighs, knees, calves and then worked his way back up, but pulling the gown apart, exposing her to his gaze and mouth. When Finn sucked on her breast, Rachel thought she was going to die of ecstasy as her body started to tremble.

Looking at Rachel through dark, lustful eyes, Finn whispered, "I want to know every inch of your body Rachel. I want to feel you and make you feel like the angel you are to me." Finn captured her lips in his again. Pouring all the passion and emotion he had been storing up for his life into that kiss. It was as if a switch had been flipped as Rachel responded as well. She explored him with her mouth and hands. She finally got Finn on his back and straddled him. As she wrapped her hands around his length, she heard him groan her name. All the applause in the world would never sound as good as the sound of her name being ripped from his throat.

As she explored his length and tip, Finn opened Rachel up to his gaze with his fingers. He traced her parts, wanting to remember every bit of her. When his finger grazed her clit, Rachel bucked, almost purring. Finn did it again, with more pressure eliciting the same sound. Rachel was grinding herself against him, trying to gain some release. Not being able to take anymore, Finn flipped Rachel over and entered her swiftly and smoothly. At first Rachel gasped, as pain shot through her. This caused Finn to stop, afraid he had hurt her. After a moment, Rachel started thrusting against him which caused him to groan and to pick up his thrusts. When he felt her wet walls start to grasp him in their warmth, Finn came too, spilling himself into her.

Finn grabbed the quilt that lay on the bed, covering both of them up, keeping the chill off of their bodies.

"Finn…"

**Okay, I'm not done yet. I'm having fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it. Let me know what you think Rachel is about to say to Finn. I may use it as the opening line of the next chapter. **


	5. Pulling away

"Finn…oh my god…" Rachel's body started shaking with tears. Finn just stared at her, unsure of what to do. Wait, he did know what to do, and pulled her closer to him, placing kisses on her hair and rubbing arms in a comforting manner.

Finn pulled Rachel's chin so that she was looking at him. "It's my fault Rachel. I started this. I didn't mean to do this to you…well I did, but I didn't want to hurt you. Please Rachel, please talk to me…" Finn looked into her eyes with worry. Had he really hurt her? Was she going to leave him like everyone else?

Again, Finn had screwed up. Here was a beautiful woman, whose company he was enjoying, and he just screwed it up by making love to her. He was such an idiot. What could he do to show her in this short amount of time, he had such strong feeling for her? What could he do?

Rachel was bawling. Not crying properly, not stage crying on cue, but all out, soul wrenching bawling. She had just given herself up to a man she had known for 24 hours. She was a lady and reduced herself to a harlot. The worst part was she wanted it. She wanted him as badly as he had wanted her. She was now a soiled woman. Looking into Finn's cinnamon eyes, she saw the look of concern, fear and love flitting across them, and it only made her cry harder.

The worst part wasn't the fact that she had given herself to him, but the fact that she had to leave him to go to Chicago, and in his life, everyone that he cared for had left him. She was going to leave him lonely and heartbroken, and it made her feel a thousand times worse. Finn deserved the absolute best. In the short time she had been in his company, she had seen fear, friendship, humor, and loneliness that he experienced everyday. And she was just going to make it worse for him. _I am the worst person on the face of the earth. I've just destroyed this beautiful man. _

Finn just kept holding Rachel, rubbing her back trying to sooth her, but just as she seemed to calm down a new round of sobs would take over. _Oh my god, I broke her. I broke this beautiful woman. I am such an asshole._ Finn couldn't think of anything to do, but to lean down and kiss her, trying to have her feel all the emotions he felt for her. Rachel started to kiss back, in between sobs. Pulling away, Finn kissed her tear stained cheeks tasting the salt.

Rachel looked into his eyes as he pulled back from kissing her cheeks. _What did I do to deserve to meet such a wonderful man? What did I do to feel the wonderful?_ Rachel grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her for a deep kiss. Rachel knew her mouth was her best asset and so she worked on conveying her feeling with her lips, tongue and teeth to Finn. She smiled when she heard him groan.

Finn wanted to show Rachel all the feelings she was bringing out in him. He wasn't good with his words, but he could convey anything with his hands. That was how he made his living, with his hands. Slowly, with has rough fingers, Finn lightly outlined each slope and valley of her body, following his fingers with this tongue and lips. When he would find a particularly sensitive spot, Rachel would almost purr. Finn would smile and assault the area a little more with his mouth before making a mental note of the spot for later reference.

As he kept his exploration of her body, Finn could feel Rachel's body get taut with energy, and then he would pull away, letting her body relax. Finn was enjoying playing with Rachel's body almost like it was an instrument. He knew how to release all of her energy, and the last time he taut he came down and kissed her glistening mound, sliding his tongue in between her lips. That caused her to buck wildly making Finn grab her hips and still her while he continued the onslaught of his tongue, lips and teeth on her. Rachel was digging her fingernails into his scalp, but he didn't care. When he could tell she was about to snap, he quickly brought his mouth to hers for a crushing kiss as he entered her in one swift movement. As her walls gripped him in their hot wet grasp, Finn spilled into her again.

As he did, Finn whispered into her shoulder, "I love you."

_Did he just say he loved me? Does Finn Hudson love me?_ Rachel's mind was whirling. Between the high of her orgasm and hearing Finn's declaration, she didn't think she could keep going. She looked at Finn, as his eyes heavy with sleep, and snuggled closer into him under the quilt. _I don't want to leave. This isn't logical because I barely know him, but I don't want to leave this man that has filled my heart. I believe I have feelings for Finn._ Rachel fell asleep, with her head on Finn's heart, listening to his heartbeat.

When Rachel woke up, she was disoriented at first, not quite remembering what had happened. Finn's naked chest brought the memories flooding back. Rachel bit her lip as she remembered how alive she had felt last night in his arms. She also remembered him saying that he loved her, and her knowing that she would be breaking his heart when she left. _I'm an awful person. I'm going to hurt him. I don't want to think about that right now, just look at him, memorize him…_

Finn woke instantly aware that his bed was lighter. He didn't see Rachel in the room. "Rachel…Rachel!" _Oh God! Did leave?_ "Rachel, are you here?" Finn could hear his voice rise in fear.

Rachel heard Finn yelling. She was downstairs starting water for coffee and grabbing ingredients for breakfast when she hear him yell again. _He sounds scared._ Rachel went bounding up the stairs and into the bedroom where Finn still was. He was sitting up with the quilt around his waist. He was sweating even though the room was on the cold side with the fire dying out. "Finn, I'm here. Finn" Rachel put her hands on his shoulders to show him she was there. Instinctually Finn pulled her to him, placing her in a hug,

"I'm here Finn, shhhhh, I'm here baby." Rachel didn't know where that came from, but it felt right calming him down. Placing a kisses on his cheeks and shoulders, letting him know that she was there, Rachel felt horrible. Because even though she knew he was here now, she would be leaving him, and that made her feel that much worse.

The rest of the morning went like the previous, but instead of going into town, Finn left Rachel on her own in the house with Sookie while he went to his workshop. Rachel went around exploring some more. Being curious, Rachel looked at the papers littering the desk in the den. They were invoices and requests, bills and correspondence. Rachel noticed that each piece had pictures with on a separate piece. As she looked, it appeared to be a way to decode the correspondence. "I read enough to get by." Echoed in Rachel's ears, _this is how he reads, but who reads it to him first?_

Finn threw himself into his work. He had one piece to get finished before Christmas, and of course it had to be for Santana Lopez's father. The ornate steamer trunk was a present for his wife. Finn was glad to get his mind off of the woman in his house. He was so conflicted, because he wanted her to stay with him, but he knew she didn't belong here with him, but up in Chicago on the stage. He knew that when she left, he would go back to just being, going through the motions of life like he had before she came barreling into his life.

Sookie started barking, and as Finn looked up, he saw Puck come riding up. Walking out of the workshop he greeted Puck. "Hudson, is that lady still here that needed to get to Cincinnati?"

"Yea, why?'

"I've got a ride for her. Jacob has to go down and I asked him if he could take her, for a fee of course."

"Of course, but isn't Jacob that creepy guy that keeps trying to put his hands on all the women in town."

"Yea, but he has to take Dr. Lopez, so she would be perfectly safe because Jacob is scared of the doc."

"Come on in. Rachel is inside. I'll get her ready." Both men walked into the kitchen door and saw Rachel sitting by the fire reading a book. Finn's heart stopped for a brief second. This is what he had always wanted, to walk in to the love of his life waiting for him, and he was going to send her on his way. He could feel tears form, but blinked rapidly. He couldn't let Puck see him cry.

"Morning Miss Rachel, I've got a ride for you to Cincinnati. If you gather your things up, I can take you into town and Jacob can have you to the rail station in just a couple of hours." Rachel stared at him with her mouth slightly open. She wasn't expecting to get a ride so quickly. She looked at Finn and saw the pained expression on his face and he nodded his agreement with Puck.

"What about my clothes that Mr. Hudson just purchased for me…."

Finn held up his hand to stop her excuses, "I will send them up to Chicago. You just need to go Rachel. The theatre is expecting you, and will probably be happy that you could get out of her sooner than you thought." Turning to Puck, "Puck hitch my wagon up to your horse so you can take her into town. I'll come by tomorrow to pick it up and pay Jacob. If Jacob has an issue with that, tell him he can take in up with me personally."

Puck left to go hitch the wagon while Finn walked into the hallway and pulled open a closet. He pulled out a leather traveling back embroidered with CMH. Looking at Rachel, he explained, "It was my mother's. You need something to take your nightgown and other necessities. I will send the clothes I bought you up to Chicago by post. Now hurry up Rachel because Puck is rather impatient." While he spoke he couldn't look at her, because it hurt too much.

Rachel couldn't speak. It was as if all of the words she wanted to say to him had just left her. Looking at the pain his eyes showed, she just nodded and went upstairs to gather her things. Looking at the bed that they had occupied just a few hours before, Rachel sat down and cried. Just silent sobs of pain. She didn't want to leave, but she knew he wouldn't let her stay. Without thinking, she grabbed the shirt she had been holding the night before and stuffed into the bag.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Finn staring into the fireplace. He looked like a little boy waiting for his punishment, and she was giving it to him, by leaving. Glancing up, he flashed her his lopsided grin, before setting his mouth back in a firm line. Rachel walked up to him, placing her hands on this arms. "Finn…" She couldn't say anything else, but brought her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers, allowing her to kiss him with all the passion and love that she felt for him.

When they pulled away from each other, tears were freely flowing from both of them. Puck walked in seeing the two facing each other, and coughed. Finn handed Puck the bag and Rachel grabbed her cape and buckled it. Finn and Sookie walked them out to the wagon and watched as Puck pulled away with Rachel sitting next to him.


	6. The Letter

Rachel had been in Chicago for three days and the three days had been horrible. The theatre had been absolutely fabulous to her, especially since they initially hired the devil horse that got her lost. They had put her in a wonderful hotel just down from the theatre on Michigan Avenue. Her first performance was to be tonight after two days of practice and staging.

The theatre sent a companion to have meals and such with Rachel so that she wouldn't be lonely. She was a lovely girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes by the name of Brittany. When they had first met, Brittany seemed a little simple, and the manger confirmed it, but assured Rachel that Brittany was someone to talk to and just spend some time with.

So there was Rachel, sitting in the hotel restaurant with Brittany. Brittany had tried to be nice and ordered breakfast for both of them. A pot of tea and some honey were set out and then two plates of pancakes. "Don't you just love pancakes Rachel? They just seem to melt in your mouth with all of the maple syrup." Brittany closed her eyes to savor the bite, and a picture of Finn doing the same thing flashed through Rachel's minds. Tears sprung to her eyes with the recent memory. "Did I do something wrong Rachel? Why are you crying?"

Finn sat in front of his fireplace eating some lumpy oatmeal with dried apples. He wished he could cook. He sat in the rocking chair by the fire, with Sookie lying on his feet. He just stared at the fire while he absently stirred his cereal between bites. Sookie seemed to be just as sad as her master. The first night after Rachel left, he just lay in the bed and breathed in her scent from the sheets. His heart hurt from the pain her felt. He knew it was going to take time, because he was familiar with losing people. What made this hard for Finn though was Rachel was still alive and out in the world, instead of in the cold ground.

The next day, Finn packed up Rachel's parcels in the steamer trunk that was for Mrs. Lopez. Finn figured he could come up with something quickly for Dr. Lopez to give to his wife. The trunk would be sent to Rachel. He put the trunk in the wagon and set off to the town for the third time in month, which was record for him. Eyes followed him as he stopped in front of the post office and hauled the steamer trunk out of the back.

"Morning Finn. Again, another surprise visit. No Miss Rachel this time?"

Finn shook his head, "No she's in Chicago and I need to send this trunk full of clothes up to her. Can you arrange that, since I'm not sure?"

"Of course Finn, that isn't a problem. Hey, there's correspondence for you, do you want me to read it to you?" Artie looked at him for an answer. Finn nodded and proceeded to sit down next to Artie behind the counter. Grabbing paper and pencil, as Artie read each letter; Finn would draw his translation on the other and then would put them together.

After about four orders and three payments, Artie came to one that was hand delivered to him. "Puck brought this one in yesterday. Would you like me to read it to you?" Finn nodded his head as he sorted his other correspondence and placed it into his leather sack.

"My Dearest Finn,

I am so sorry that I am not there with you. When I pulled away with Puck, I had tears going down my face. Ask him, he will vouch for me. Pulling away was so hard. All I wanted to do was jump down and run back into your arms, but you had put me on the wagon to go, so I did. All I can say is in just the 24 hours I spent in your company has opened my eyes up to what I want, and it's not standing in front of an audience. It's sitting in a rocking chair near the hearth, with Sookie, waiting for you to come in. It's having my body full with your baby. I'm too much of a coward though. I should be running back to the manor instead of sitting in this livery stable waiting for my ride. I'm afraid since I have left; you'll reject me for leaving you, like everyone else has. You said that you loved me and I never responded. I do love you Finn Hudson, and I hope that at sometime or paths will cross again.

Love Faithfully,

Rachel"

When Artie stopped reading and looked over at Finn, tears were streaming down his face. His heart break was evident on his face. Finn's emotions had always been evident. As Artie put his hand on his friend's shoulder, the bell at the door went off and in walked Puck and Santana Lopez. Puck saw the paper in Artie's hand and visibly winced, knowing what it said. Santana looked at Finn and an almost evil grin spread over her face, "What's wrong Finn? Did that little midget leave you for Chicago? You know I can keep your bed warm…" Santana didn't finish because Puck shoved her.

"What is wrong with you Satan? Can't you see he's hurting? How evil are you? He isn't going to come crawling into your bed, so leave the poor guy alone!" Finn and Artie stared at Puck in awe. '

"Why are you sticking up for the Giant?"

"He's a good guy that doesn't deserve your shit. Yea, I just cussed in front of you, go tell your daddy. I'll tell about all the guys you sneak in your window at night." Santana just looked flustered, glared at the men and left in a huff.

Rachel and Brittany were sitting in the lounge of the hotel talking. Brittany had finally gotten Rachel to calm down and explain why she was crying. After the long story, Brittany just looked at Rachel with her brilliant blue eyes and stated matter of factly, "You need to go back to Lima and Finn. You love him and you know he loves you, because he told you. I'm not the smartest thing around, that's why I'm a chorus dancer and companion. But I do know people and relationships. And you love him and he loves you, so do something about it. If everything you wrote in that letter is true, then you need to show him that."

"I can't Brittany. He put me on the wagon to make the train. He didn't try to fight for me to stay."

"Did you ever think it was because he didn't know he needed to? He's essentially a hermit. You said yourself the people he has loved, have died. He couldn't fight for them, just mourn them. He didn't know he could fight for you and your love. You need to go back there and show him that fighting for your love is worth it."

"I can't do it alone. Brittany, if I go back to Lima, will you please come with me. I will need the moral support, especially if he rejects me."

Brittany was patting Rachel's hands and nodding her head, "Of course I'll come with you, but he isn't going to reject you Rachel. I know it." With that the two women set off to the theatre and told the manager what their plan was.


	7. Reciting

Chapter 7

Finn was miserable. This was even worse than after his parents had died. He knew she was out there, hopefully finding a great man that would love and cherish her and have the same interests. Someone that would travel the country or even the world with the beautiful brunette angel. Finn's life went back to pre-Rachel with just existing, going through the motions instead of enjoying life. He missed her humming and singing while she cooked, and her twirling around as she moved from place to place. Rachel was just so full of life that she forced it onto Finn, and he loved it.

Every evening after dinner, Finn sat at the fireplace, trying to read Rachel's letter over and over. He had it memorized from when Artie read it to him, but he wanted to look at the beautiful script while he recited it. If she had only known he would have taken her to bed and not let her up for three months, if she had jumped off that wagon, lavishing her with love. _I'm such a coward. I could be in Chicago right now, but I'm so scared that I can't even leave the limits of Lima. She would never want to be with someone like me, even though she said she loved me in the letter. _With these thoughts, Finn stared at the fire with tears going down his face, Sookie whining along with her master's sadness.

Rachel and Brittany sat in a nice warm carriage and were halfway through Indiana. The theatre manager understood what Rachel was asking and was fine with it. He said, Artie from Lima, had filled him in on what had gone down between herself and Finn. He wasn't one to step in between true love, and that Brittany could go with her as a companion, and they would hire her a good carriage and driver this time.

Brittany was keeping a constant commentary of what the landscape was like and also what she predicted would happen when Rachel and Finn came back together. "I think fireworks will go off in the sky from the spark you two have."

"Brittany, you know people can't just create fireworks from their body, right?" Brittany obviously didn't hear her, because she started on about the group of deer she sees in a field. Rachel let Brittany's constant talking lull her to sleep, allowing her to dream of Finn.

"Rachel, wake up! We're here. Lima Ohio, and boy, it's little" Rachel opened her eyes to Brittany shaking her arm, and smiled as she stretched. She asked the driver to stop at the post office and then to go to the livery stable and unload their trunks. Walking into the office, Artie looked up and saw Rachel and Brittany. The shock on his face showed that he wasn't expecting to see her there.

"Artie, do you have the letter for Finn that Puck delivered. I need it back."

"Rach...Rachel! You're supposed to be in Chicago, and who is your companion? Um, no, I don't have the letter. Finn came in with this steamer trunk to send to you, so I read it to him. He was pretty devastated over it." _So Artie is Finn's mystery reader, which makes so much sense._

"Devastated? I really screwed this up" Rachel said looking at Brittany with despair. Brittany just patted her arm and said, "True love Rachel. True love conquers all." Rachel didn't know if she should believe Brittany's words, but she wasn't going to be a coward. She may have broken Finn, but she was going to heal him too.

Brittany was looking around the office in awe, never being to a small town post office before and saw Artie's wheelchair and totally forgot about Rachel, but was walking around to touch it and talk to Artie. Rachel smiled as the kind hearted Brittany talked to the kind Artie. _Now there's a match made in heaven. Those two totally compliment each other. _ Rachel started to walk out noticing that neither realized she was leaving. As she turned around Brittany sitting on Artie's lap while he wheeled her around the office, both with silly grins on their faces... Rachel just shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked towards the livery stable.

No one was there, or appeared to be there, so Rachel used Finn's trick, "Puck, get your ass out here now or I will sick Pastor Schue on both you and the girl you have in the hay." Since Puck didn't recognize the voice, he stuck his head around the corner while tucking in his shirt, and saw Rachel. His jaw dropped. Rachel gave him her most endearing smile and asked, "Can you take me out to Finn's please Puck? I'll pay you double."

Puck shook his head no and Rachel look crestfallen, "No, I'll take you free of charge. Finn's a mess. I had to defend him against Satan's attacks. He needs you Rachel. There is such a huge difference between Finn with you and Finn without you. Even though you were here for like a day. We all like Finn, but we like Finn with you much better. So let me hitch a carriage up and I will have you there within thirty minutes."

Finn was finishing his evening chores. Animals were fed and up in the barn. The fire was quelled in the workshop for the evening and steam boxes were going, bending wood for his next project. He had to think about dinner, but he just wasn't hungry. He hadn't really wanted to eat since Rachel had left. Sookie was enjoying Rachel's absence because she was receiving lots of leftovers to eat. As Finn sat down for a few with some warm cider in his hand, Sookie starting barking. Finn heard the sound of a carriage coming down the lane.

Wondering who it was, Finn got up and went outside to see, forgetting to put his coat on. Standing in the middle of the lane was an angel in a deep gold cape, whose brunette hair was flowing out from under the hood. Finn smiled, and started to walk towards the angel.

Rachel saw the door open to the front of the house and Puck turned the carriage around and took off back down the lane. She saw Finn walk out with his shirt unbuttoned, flapping in the cold wind, stop and look at her for a moment before his lopsided grin took over his face. Her heart stopped when she saw him take a step towards her. He wasn't rejecting her! She started walking towards Finn, and when they meet each other, he grabs her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, letting all of his misery slip away.

Finn didn't want to pull away from Rachel. The last time he did, she left him, and he wasn't going to do that again. Finally pulling away a little to catch his breath, he stared at Rachel's swollen lips. He let his eyes search her face and his fingers stroke her cheeks, making sure she was real, and not an angel going to leave him.

Rachel turned into his hands as Finn stroked her face. The brightness she saw in his eyes made her heart leap. She kissed his palm when it came near her mouth. Finn hoarsely whispered, "Are you really here, or am I dreaming? Did you come back to me Rachel?"

Whispering back, "Yes Finn. I love you. This is where I want to be, I want to be right here with you Finneus Hudson. Now let's get out of this cold and warm each other up." Finn's eyebrow shot up at the suggestive tone Rachel was using, but he wasn't going to argue.

As soon as they got into the manor and Rachel had pulled her cape off, Finn was on her, kissing every bit he could. Rachel was kissing him back with as much passion as he was, letting their tongues dance and they worked undressing each other. Rachel had an easy time pulling Finn's button-down off and pulled the undershirt off, yanking down his pants just as quickly until Finn stood there looking like a Greek god.

Finn was getting frustrated with all the buttons that were on her shirt and skirt. Letting out a low growl and not caring anymore, Finn grabbed the sides and yanked, sending buttons flying everywhere, and he did the same with her skirt. Only in here camisole and slip, Finn was nibbling near her ear when he whispered, "You're still overdressed. If you like these undergarments, you need to take them off, or they will be ripped off by me too." Not caring, and knowing it would be faster, Rachel let Finn rip the garments off her, enjoying the primal power he was displaying.

Grabbing pillows and blankets, Finn laid them down in front of the fireplace and then laid Rachel on top of them. Smiling, he started going for the areas of sensitivity that he remembered from last time, causing Rachel to purr and buck her hips. As he kept up his onslaught on her body by his lips and tongue, his finger found her clit and slowly started flicking it gently, and with each flick sending a wave through her.

Smiling against her breast, Finn grabbed Rachel's hands and placed them on his length. He heard her gasp as her hands circled him.

Rachel had never felt anything like it. His length was both hard and soft at the same time. The tip was smooth and Rachel's finger traced the opening where moisture was forming. Then as she moved down the shaft, she could feel the bumpiness of the blood vessels that stuck out. Without thinking, Rachel lowered her head and placed the tip in her mouth. Finn let out a growl when he felt her moist tongue swirl over his tip. As she continued playing with his length, her hands fell to his sac and proceed to play and massage those.

When Finn couldn't take it any longer, he lifted her up and set her on his shaft. A scream escaped Rachel's lips when she felt him totally in her, and she instinct started moving, trying to create friction against her clit. Finn grabbed her thighs, moving her in a rhythm and then he flicked her clit just one more time as she started to clasp down on him and it sent her over the edge. This in turn did the same for Finn and almost at the same time the two came at the same time growling each others name.

Falling on top of Finn, not wanting to pull him out of her, Rachel laid her head on his chest. Finn slowly tapped a rhythm on her back, not wanting to talk and break the moment, but he knew it had to happen. Lifting her chin to look at him, Finn looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Rachel Berry. I don't want you to ever leave me again. Be my wife. Force me to be the man that you know I can be. You make me want to go out in the world and stop hiding. Please, please be my wife."

Rachel gave Finn one of her brightest smiles yelling, "YES YES YES! Finn Hudson, I will be your wife. I am never going to leave you again. These last five days have been awful. I am never leaving your side again."

"Good. Because I have never gotten rid of a present from St. Nikolaus, and you are my present sent to me by heaven above. You are my angel, Rachel."

Rachel hadn't thought about it, but maybe she was. She was given it much thought, but the horse had brought her far out of the way on the Feast of St. Nikolaus and instead of being place in his shoe, she had almost run him over.

Kissing Finn deeply, she whispered, 'Who am I to argue with St. Nikolaus?"


	8. I know other ways

**Two Months Later**

Rachel had moved in with Finn. Despite the eyebrows that were raised in town due to the scandalous arrangement, no one said a word. Well no one except for Santana Lopez, but Puck was trying hard to keep here on a leash. Finn still feared Santana. _There's a reason she is called Satan. She'll drag any man down to hell._ Finn thought one day when he had come into town to drop off an order to be sent out by post. Finn was coming into town more often, because of Rachel. As much as she loved being at the manor, Rachel was a social person and only having Finn and Sookie to talk to would get on her nerves, so Finn was taking more trips into town with Rachel.

Rachel was happy that Finn had to come into town, because she couldn't wait to go to lunch with Brittany. She and Brittany had become such good friends in the last two months. It had shocked everyone in town when the Postmaster, Artie, upped and married Brittany a month after she had come to Lima. Everyone was shocked expect for Rachel. Brittany had a kind heart and could understand people, whereas Artie was also kind but knew how to navigate through life, so they were a perfect fit for each other, at least in Rachel's mind.

Rachel and Brittany went to Emma Schue's café and sat down. Finn was at the post office getting his pieces ready for shipment and having Artie read his correspondence to him. The only reason he didn't have Rachel do it was Artie had helped him come up with the invoices and standard correspondence, so it was just as easy for Finn to keep up the routine he had set up with his friend. Emma came out to greet the ladies as they sat down by the fireplace. "Good afternoon Rachel and Brittany. How is everything going this afternoon?" The doe eyed woman had become a type of mother for both young women, and they often came to her for advice. Rachel knew the only reason the town truly didn't turn their back on her and Finn and their living arrangement was due to the Pastor and Mrs. Schue opening their arms up to the two and putting their okay on it.

"Rachel and Brittany, have you thought about was Will and I asked you last Sunday about teaching those singing and dancing classes? I know Will loves working with the young people on their singing, but as the town gets bigger, he has so many more responsibilities. Plus, with both of you being professionals, you could bring so much more to the lessons. The elders have already set aside money to pay you, and we have the area in the church for you to practice. I think you two are the perfect people for it. What do you say?" Emma had a look of hope in her eyes as she finished her speech.

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other and grinned, both had talked to their respected others and they agreed that it was a perfect idea. "Emma, Brittany and I would love to be your new arts teachers. We just need to know when to start." Rachel told Emma with a gleam in her eye.

Emma clapped her hands and hugged both ladies, "Oh, thank you, thank you! Will will be so excited. The children and parents that have been asking will too. Thank you girls, and just for that, lunch is on me today. Two chicken salads and canned fruit salad, yes?" Both nodded their heads, and as Emma went to the kitchen Rachel and Brittany started talking about Rachel's wedding, which was ten months away. "Tell me why again you and Finn are waiting a whole year to get married. Are you about to go insane with waiting? I only had a month to wait, and it drove me and Artie up the wall."

"Brittany, it was because Finn and I met on the Feast of St. Nikolaus, when he pulled my crazy horse over. It's also Finn's favorite time of the year, and I want it to stay that way with us being married on that day. It's so romantic, but yea, I would also marry him tomorrow in a heartbeat if he asked." Rachel giggled knowing it was the truth.

"So Finn, how's it going now that Rachel has been at the manor for two months?"

"Good, I think we are still getting used to how we each do things. We are two different people trying to become one, so we have a few arguments, but nothing much. Why? Everything going okay with you and Brittany?"

"Everything is great. I was just wondering, because I've noticed Rachel has a dominant personality and you really don't."

"Artie, what's dominant mean? You know I'm way too simple for that."

"Sorry, she has an overpowering personality, how's that."

"Okay, but like you said, we are opposites so it balances out. Oh yea, I'm almost done with your bed. I'm putting the sealer and then I will sand it smooth and bring it over. You do have a new mattress right?"

"Yep, Brittany and I picked out the best one we could afford out the of Sears & Roebuck catalog. It should be here by the end of the month."

After their conversation ended, Finn left to go find Rachel and go back home with her. As Finn walked, his mind wondered thinking back how this was something he would not have been doing three months back. Rachel definitely was bringing him out of his shell, sometimes she forced him to do it faster than he wanted to, but it wasn't because she was being mean. Finn was so lost in thought that he bumped into someone. When he looked down, he saw the one person he didn't want to see.

Santana Lopez was looking up at Finn with a smirk on her face. Since Rachel had come back, anytime Finn was in town, Santana was too, and she seemed to make it a point to find him. Finn had been raised to be nice, even though he didn't want to be towards her, "Hello Santana. Sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see ya. I was thinking about something."

Santana licked her lips and answered, "Were you thinking about me Finn? About how much better I am then that little girl you are with right now." Santana was taking her fingers and tracing Finn's belt buckle, making him even more nervous. Trying to move away, whenever Finn stepped to the side, so did Santana, effectively blocking his movement down the sidewalk.

As Rachel was finishing her lunch, Brittany grabbed her arm and pointed out the window. Both ladies saw Santana Lopez touching Finn below the waist and sidestepping to stay in front of him. Brittany looked over at Rachel and saw a flash in her brown eyes that looked like Santana was going to have hell to pay. Rachel threw down her napkin and stormed out of the café, followed quickly by Brittany.

"Santana Lopez, stay away from my fiancé! He has told you repeatedly that he wants nothing to do with you or your bed, so back off!" As Rachel spit out the last word, she pushed Santana away. Helping Finn out on the manor, she had grained strength. Santana didn't take to Rachel pushing her away very well. She came right back screaming into Rachel's face, "If he's your fiancé, then where's your ring? Some commitment if he won't even put a ring on your finger. At least I'm not living in sin like you!" Santana finished when Puck showed up.

Puck just took at the hapless Finn and the two woman yelling at each other before he stepped in between them. Turning Rachel towards Finn, he motioned for them to go on. Putting his hand on Santana, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Stay away from Hudson. He's happy with Rachel, and he of all people deserves some happiness. So I will warn you like I did two months ago, if you don't, I will tell daddy dearest about the men that you sneak into your room at night, and then what will happen to you Miss Lopez? Think about it. And you have nothing on me, because everyone knows I'm a manwhore, where as you try to put on the good little girl act. Yea right." With that Puck walked away following Finn, Rachel and Brittany to the post office.

After dropping Brittany off at the post office and seeing the two newlyweds kiss, Finn, Rachel and Puck walked back to the livery stable. Rachel was going on and on about the teaching positions she and Brittany had accepted. Finn listened with a grin on his face. He loved to hear Rachel talk when she was excited or happy. She had a distinct rhythm and lilt in her voice that almost made it sound like she was singing. Finn had learned how to tell Rachel's mood by how she talked, and right now it sounded like something you would hear at a carnival, fun and bubbly.

Rachel went to sit at the stove with Sookie while Finn and Puck hitched the wagon. "Dude, how can you listen to her talk all the time. I know you love her and everything and she's hot, but how do you go from silence to constant chatter? It would drive me up the wall."

Finn laughed at his friend, "Have you ever thought I really didn't like all the quietness I've lived with. Until the day I die, I will love listening to Rachel. Sometimes I don't even know what she is saying, she can use such big words, but I love just listening to the sound of her voice. It's music to my ears." Puck nodded his head in understanding.

As Puck got on the wagon to pull it out front, he leaned down to Finn and whispered, "You know you can shut her up by kissing her though, right?"

Finn just laughed and told him, "I have even a better way."


	9. A colored sketch

Chapter 9

After the incident in town, Rachel was wondering about an engagement ring. Finn had not given her one yet, and it had been two months since Finn has asked her to marry him. They were living together for goodness sakes! Rachel understood that Finn didn't know all the social ins and outs, but surely he knew that it was proper to give the woman an engagement ring? One thing Rachel had learned about Finn, is that he was very honest, and he expected it in return, so at dinner she would ask him about the ring.

As Rachel worked on the stew for dinner she thought of the tactful ways she could bring up the idea of a ring. The only problem was Finn didn't pick up on subtly placed suggestions at all. He more or less had to be hit over the head with a suggestion or idea to get it, and Rachel just didn't want to do that. She was still thinking when Finn came in from his evening chores.

Rachel was pulling out cornbread from the oven when Finn walked in and was hit by the wonderful smell of the stew. Rachel's cooking was fattening him up, since he had only eaten out of sustinence before. While he was putting the animals in the barn, Finn's thoughts went back to the confrontation between Rachel and Santana. He wanted the right ring for his angel. He had been sketching different ideas in his workshop. Even though he would have to get to Cincinnati to get the ring made, he was going to show Rachel his sketch tonight. Maybe this way she would feel a little better about not having her ring yet.

Finn was watching Rachel as she ate. He couldn't get past how she could gracefully eat, even if she had stew on her chin. Finn smiled to himself, "What are you smiling about Finn? What's going on in that mind of yours sir?" Rachel asked as she watched him grin.

"Are you finished with dinner?" Rachel nodded and Finn quickly took the dishes to the sink. He then came back and grabbed her hand leading her to the rocking chair by the fire. Kneeling down, Finn grabbed Rachel's petite hand, "Rachel, two months ago I asked you to marry me, but I didn't have a ring. I wanted to give you a ring as unique and beautiful as you, so I've been sketching designs in my workshop. I'll have to have it made in Cincinnati, but this is the ring that you will have on your finger soon, I promise." Finn pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Rachel. Rachel lost her breath for a moment. Even though it was just a colored sketch, it was breath taking. Finn had created a gold band that housed an emerald cut emerald with prongs designed to look like angel's wings, and in the center of each set of wings a small diamond.

Rachel was speechless, and Finn had learned that she was never speechless. She leaned over and kissed Finn with tears in her eyes. She let her passion and happiness seep through her kiss. This raised the passion in Finn too. He quickly deepened the kiss pulling Rachel to the table.

Laying her down on the table Finn started trailing kisses down her jaw to her collarbone. Rachel leaned her head back and arched allowing Finn more access, but he wasn't getting enough, and started unbuttoning her blouse. Finn learned quickly that after pulling buttons off of several blouses Rachel was going to start making him sew them back on if he did it again, so he was learning patients. As he unbuttoned her shirt, placing hot, wet kisses on her skin, he was stopped by her camisole. With a growl he pulled her shirt and her camisole off together getting impatient.

Rachel loved it when he got frustrated, because he got just that more demanding, and even though she would never admit it out loud, she loved it when he got assertive and rough. As his mouth attached itself to her breast, Rachel moaned. As he would nip at her, he would then sooth her with his tongue. Wanting to feel his skin on hers, she started pulling his shirt out of his pants. When she finally got it released, she pulled it over his head. She never got tired of seeing his naked chest.

Pushing him off of her, she guided him to be on the table and her on top. Not being able to straddle him, Rachel quickly pulled off her skirt herself, leaving her naked on top of him. She saw his pupils go wide at the site of her totally naked, on top of him, with a wicked grin on her angelic face. Rachel started kissing the scars that always fascinated her, on his chest. As she kissed and licked each one she'd murmur, "Why?" The one on his shoulder, "fell off a horse," the one on his side, "cut by a saw" puncture scare near his belly button, "stabbed by a chisel" and the last one that started at his waistband and traveled below, "surgery due to appendicitis."

Rachel could tell Finn's passion was building as she worked lower by the huskiness of his voice. Continuing her wickedness, she starting undoing the buttons of his fly, pulling his pants down. Rachel had learned that Finn didn't like wearing undergarments, so as soon as she finished the last button his length was out with nothing holding it back. Working his pants off Rachel crawled back up on him and without even looking took his length in her mouth.

She didn't even have to look to know that Finn had propped himself up on his elbows to look at her and as soon as she had him in her mouth, he head would loll back with his eyes fluttering in passion. Her guess was confirmed by the deep growl that escaped his throat. Hearing that only spurred Rachel on, licking him much like an ice cream, slowly up the shaft and then swirling her tongue around the tip. When she felt his body become taut and his hips start to buck, she pulled away, licking her lips as she gazed into his eyes.

Finn still couldn't believe that his angel was a little minx. What she could do with her mouth still made him blush, but he loved every minute of it. To repay Rachel, Finn started kissing her down her body, paying attention to her known sensitive spots, like her belly button. As he kept kissing her lower, he gazed at her mound, and saw how soaking wet she was. Looking up into her eyes one more time, he licked her slit causing her to purr. With each groan Rachel made, Finn worked his tongue and teeth on each sensitive spot, but keeping away from her nub, torturing her just a bit. He knew he had tortured her enough when she grabbed his head and pushed him into her, so he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it like hard candy. Screaming his name, Rachel bucked wildly not able to contain herself anymore.

Pulling up and crashing his lips into hers, Finn entered her swiftly bringing her to another high. As she clenched him, Finn growled her name, rolling the R in her name, spilling into her. As they both gasped for their breath, coming down from their high, Finn looked in Rachel's eyes and saw everything he ever wanted; trust, love, lust, friendship; things he had been without for so long.

Kissing her lightly on the lips and they continued to lie on the table, "I think I will send the ring design off tomorrow. I need to let the world know that you are mine." Rachel laughed, holding him as close to her as possible, wishing their two bodies would meld into one.


	10. A golden gig

Two Weeks Later…

Finn had decided to teach Rachel how to drive a wagon properly. He purchased her a gentle, older mare from a nearby farm. Finn had Rachel meet the mare named star,_ how appropriate Finn thought,_ before purchasing it. After Rachel being around Star and seeing that Star would be very gentle and easy to handle, Finn bought her and brought her home.

As a surprise Finn had taken the gig his parents had, out from the back of the barn and refurbished it so Rachel could take it into town. The gig was light enough for Rachel to maneuver and for Star to pull. Knowing that Rachel loved gold stars, he painted the gig gold and detailed it with stars near the seat.

After dinner one night, Finn had parked the gig in front and covered Rachel's eyes with one of his bandanas. Leading her out to the front, he pulled the cover off and Rachel's eyes lit up. No matter how many times Finn saw her eyes do it, it made his heart skip a beat. The joy that Rachel saw in everything always made him feel like everything was right in the world. Finn laughed as Rachel walked around exclaiming over all the details.

Rachel was in shock. Finn had given her a gig, and it was GOLD. She couldn't believe the generosity that Finn had and how she was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. As she walked around, she noticed in black enamel Finn had painted stars right under the seats on the side and on the drivers side he had painted her name, "Rachel Hudson," Hudson? Looking over at Finn, it dawned on her why he had done that, smiling she ran over and literally jumped on him, planting kisses on whatever she could reach.

Finn and Rachel were so engrossed in kissing, that they didn't hear the carriage come up the lane until they heard a horse snort. Putting Rachel back down, Finn and Rachel turned to see the Lopez carriage stopped and the driver opening the door. Doctor Lopez and his daughter Santana came out, and walked up to Finn and Rachel. Rachel's hand tightened her hold on Finn's as she saw Santana eye him up and down.

"Good evening Dr. Lopez. What brings you all the way out here this evening sir?" Finn kept his eyes trained on the doctor, ignoring Santana.

"Well Finn. I am in need of some new furniture, due to age and having rather rambunctious sons causing damage. I wanted to commission you for some pieces and I brought Santana to help with the design since her mother is in New York visiting family."

Finn visibly gulped when he heard that Santana would be helping with the design. He still avoided her at all costs. She truly scared him. "Well sir, I will be happy to sir, but am I to assume you want me creating tables and wooden chairs, since I don't do anything with upholstery?"

"Yes, we are having a furniture shop in Cincinnati design the divan and covered chairs, but we would like you to design six end tables, a coffee table, three bookcases, and a glassed display case. I'll give you a week to come up with preliminary sketches and then meet with Santana to make changes and decide on wood and stain."

Finn nodded, but added, "I'll meet Santana in town, at the post office. That way she doesn't have to travel all the way across town on her own and I'm in town much more often, so it won't be too much trouble." With that, the Lopez's entered their carriage and drove off, leaving Finn and Rachel standing there.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him into the parlor. "I don't like you working with Santana Lopez. He is a she-wolf and she clearly has her sights set on you. Just promise, promise me that you won't ever meet her alone. Please?"

Finn nodded his head, "Why do you think we are going to meet in the post office? First, Artie is always there, and Artie has to write up my invoices and correspondence for any changes so that they can be given to Dr. Lopez." Cupping her chin and lifting her to look him in the eye, "Trust me Rachel, Santana has nothing on you. You are absolutely beautiful, smart, independent, strong, and the best part, that I love you. YOU are going to be my wife, not her."

Rachel smiled at Finn and then remembered why she was kissing him before they were interrupted. "Finn Hudson, I saw my name on the gig. Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

"No, you agreed to marry me, and I was not going to destroy my perfect refurbish with having to repaint your name when we are married. In my mind you are Rachel Hudson, NOT Rachel Berry, so I marked the carriage as such." Kissing her deeply, Finn pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it onto Rachel's finger.

Pulling away from Finn, Rachel looked down and saw the sparkling emerald ring that she had last seen in a sketch. "Oh Finn…" she wasn't able to talk. The emerald seemed to absorb and then release the firelight in a display of green fireworks. It made her breathless.

"You wanted to let people know that you were mine, so now you can. You can show everyone that you are Finn Hudson's future wife, and no man has a chance with you." Looking in her eyes, "Rachel, I love you. You brought me out of a life of nothing, and made me want to live, because I fell in love with you." That night, Finn spent a lot of the night showing Rachel how much she had brought him to life.

The next week Finn was waiting for Santana Lopez in the post office, impatient for the meeting to start. Even with Artie would never be able to stop Santana if she wanted to come full force at him. Santana arrived late and sauntered in the post office looking like she was ready for a meal. Her eyes looked Finn up and down hungrily, and Finn instinctly took a defensive posture behind Artie. Santana smiled when she saw Finn do this.

Sitting down at the table behind the counter, Finn pulled out his drawing and showed them to Santana. After several exchanges and some changes made to the agreed upon designs, Finn felt they were done, but before he could get up, he felt Santana's foot brush his inner thigh. Finn jumped involuntarily, knocking the sketches around on the table. Artie looked at his friend's terrified face and Santana's smirk and realized what was going on. "Santana, while Finn packs up, why don't you and I come over to the desk while I finish up the correspondence and invoices to give to your father. That way everything is nice and legal, okay?" Finn was thankful that Artie pulled her away. When Finn was finished he quickly left Artie and Santana behind.

Rachel was teaching class at the church, and Finn wanted to see how it was going. She was always talking about how great the kids were and such, and Finn were going to have a chance to see and hear for himself. Not wanting to interrupt or distract Rachel, Finn stayed outside and looked through a window. Rachel had her back to the window, but Finn saw how energetic she was running around the room, correct postures and helping children with words or sounds. Even without seeing her face, he knew she was giving the children that encouraging smile she often gave him.

While lost in thought of what Rachel was doing, Finn jumped, when he felt a hand come around and cup him intimately. Turning around Finn felt hands around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Pushing the person hard away, Finn looked down at a smirking Santana Lopez. "What the hell Santana! Leave me alone!"

Finn stormed away not looking back, but heard Santana say, "Now you know what your missing being with that little girl Hudson. I'll be waiting when you're ready for a real woman."

Finn just walked away as quickly as possible with tears in his eyes and his blood boiling.


	11. Slaps and bloody noses

**OK folks. I'm putting in a little twisty angst in the story. Don't throw stale Christmas cookies at me. I promise when this story ends, you will all be happy. I'm just not sure when this story will end. So sit back and enjoy. Your reviews are loved.**

Finn felt dirty. Tears were streaming down his face. He hated Santana Lopez with all his might and she had to ambush him, touch him and kiss him. All Finn could think about was getting out of town, fast. Heading over to the livery stable, he walked right past Puck, guided Copper out of the stall, lifted himself off and rode bareback out of the stable. A freezing mist was settling over the land and stung his face, but it felt good to him. It was punishment for Santana kissing him. Finn kicked Copper harder, making the horse go faster. Letting out a scream of frustration, Finn didn't see the low hanging branch that hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying through the air and landing with a thud on the frozen ground.

Finn could feel the warm blood on the back of his head and his chest and legs burning in pain. Things were hazy as he tried to look around him, but he could feel what he thought was blood in his eyes. _What have I done? Am I going to die? I need to see Rachel one more time. I have to tell her how much I love her and what she means to me. Please God, I'm not ready to be with my parents. I'm happy for once. Don't punish me. I want nothing to do with Santana. Please God, don't take me away. Let me stay with my angel, my Rachel…_

Puck was standing at the stable with a worried look on his face when Rachel walked up after class. "What's wrong Puck? You looked worried." Rachel asked her friend. Over the time she had lived in Lima, Rachel had learned to like and trust Puck. Even though he came on strong, he was a good friend and protector of Finn, so that made him a good man in her eyes.

"Well, Finn came running in here about forty minutes ago, grabbed Copper, and rode him out of here like a bat out of hell. Finn had this absolute look of terror in his eyes. Why was he in town today?"

Rachel didn't like what Puck was saying, "He had a meeting with Santana about some furniture her father commissioned for him to make. They met with Artie at the post office." With that, Puck took off for the post office with Rachel in tow. Puck was going to find out what the hell was going on.

Slamming the door open Puck yelled, "Artie! Where are ya dude?" Artie was being wheeled out of the back by Brittany, his wife.

"Hey Puck, Rachel. What's up?"

"What the hell happened to Finn during your meeting today with Santana? Finn just took off about forty minutes ago on Copper, bareback." When Artie heard that, a concerned look came over his eyes.

"Santana came on to him while we were meeting. From the way Finn jumped, and her hands were on the table, I'd say she used her foot to brush against him rather intimately under the table. When Finn jumped, I told Santana she needed to fill out paperwork to give him an escape. After that, I have no idea, because he walked out and went in the direction of the church."

"I saw him there." Brittany said, "He was looking through the windows at you Rachel. He had a huge smile on his face as he was watching you through the window. That was when I was walking back to the office here."

Puck was looking around at the four adults, "Ok, so from when Brittany saw Finn happy looking at the window, and the time he came running to the livery stable, what happened?" Puck and Rachel were trying to get to the bottom of Finn's behavior when Santana walked in. All four sets of eyes turned to her.

"What? I just came to pick up some paperwork that I left."

Puck was the first to react. Stepping in front of Santana, he placed a hand on her chest to stop her, "What did you do to Finn?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer Santana. Artie already told us about what happened here, and I know you too well. You didn't leave him alone did you? You did something to him while he was watching Rachel teach her class, didn't you?" Puck was accentuating each word by poking Santana. Puck was raised not to hit women, but every fiber of his being was screaming at him to hit her. "Tell us the truth Santana. No more of your damned games. What did you do to him!"

"I felt his junk and kissed him, telling him I was giving him a taste of a real woman. He…"Santana didn't have a chance to finish her statement because Brittany hit her, closed fist, right in the nose. When Santana righted herself, Brittany then slapped her across the cheek, causing the Latina's nose to bleed and her eye to turn red.

Rachel was about to say something when Kurt, the livery stables owner's young son came running in to find Puck. "Puck, Mr. Finn's horse Copper just came back to the stable with no Mr. Finn. He's got some fresh scratches on him that are bleeding. Dad said to come get you!"

Rachel and Puck went running to the stable, with Brittany and Artie close behind. Copper was nervously stamping the ground. Along his left side there were deep scratches that looked to be caused by branches or thorns. Burt, the owner, was calming the horse down with some carrots and trying to look at the scratches. Puck took one look at Copper, he grabbed a saddled horse and took off riding in the last direction he had seen Finn.

Rachel was scared to death. Finn was gone. There was no trace of him and Copper was all scratched up. It was cold with a freezing rain coming down. What happened to Finn? Rachel didn't think she would be able to go on if anything happened to Finn. He was her hero, the man that saved her. Rachel had always felt that she was happy with her life of travel and performing, but when she found Finn, she learned that she wasn't really happy. She had, in some ways, been just like Finn, and going through the motions. When she spent those first twenty-four hours with him, she had never been so happy. Food tasted better, her touch was more acute, things smelled unbelievable, and his smell was unbelievable. Rachel said a quiet prayer to god to keep Finn safe until Puck found him.

Burt's voice brought Rachel out of her thoughts. "Kurt, go get the doc. If Finn is hurt, then he needs to be here when Puck brings him back, so go get him Kurt. Tell him Finn could be seriously hurt." Kurt took off running out of the stable. Brittany sat next to Rachel, holding her hand, trying to comfort her the best she could. Rachel just smiled at her friend, not knowing what else to do.

Puck was traveling down a small lane that ran along the woods. It wasn't a regularly used path, but there were fresh hoof marks in the icy snow. The path was getting slick. Riding for another fifteen minutes, which in Puck's mind took forever, he saw a dark lump on the white ground, with broken branches around it. Slowing his horse down even more, Puck jumped off to investigate. Looking down, Puck saw the snow stained red and his friend Finn laying their contorted, his eyes just staring up at the sky.

Falling down by his friend, Puck felt for a heartbeat, and thanked god there was one, even though it was very faint. Puck pulled his coat off and covered Finn with it to keep him warm. Puck grabbed his horse and had the horse kneel down, which was hard, and then picked Finn up, draping him over the saddle. Puck knew the horse would have trouble with both men on him, but walking the horse would take too long and Finn could die. Jumping up on the horse and sitting it far on the hump, Puck dug his heels in and set the horse on a gallop.

Dr. Lopez was waiting impatiently at the livery stable for a patient that wasn't even there. All the heads turned when they heard the sound of a galloping horse. Burt opened up the door to Puck bringing in an unconscious Finn. Rachel screamed when she saw the lifeless Finn draped over the horse, his hair matted in blood. Artie grabbed Rachel as she started to fall and set her on his lap, allowing her to cry uncontrollably onto his shoulder, while his wife stroked her hair and whispered to her softly.

Dr. Lopez took one look at Finn and started instructing Burt, Puck and Kurt to grab different things. The fire was stoked to create more heat, and blankets were laid in front of it. After placing Finn on the blankets, his clothes were stripped and more blankets were placed on top to try to bring his body temperature up. Washing the blood off of him, Dr. Lopez saw the gashes on Finn's chest and face and determined that they were not life threatening or serious, but the gash in the back of his head was. Not able to adequately get to the gash, Dr. Lopez asked for Burt's shears and closely cropped Finn's brown hair so that he could get to the gash better.

Dr. Lopez stitched the gash in Finn's head, and took a bright light to Finn's pupil. After examining them, Dr. Lopez let out a sigh, "What's wrong Doctor? Is Finn going to live?" Artie asked, knowing that there was no way Rachel would be able to. Rachel picked up her head and looked at the doctor, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"He will hopefully be fine. His pupils do react to light, which is very good, but he does have a head injury. Right now his body is going to stay unconscious until it heals itself, so I don't know how long he will be like this. His body temperature is coming up too, which is good, because I was afraid hypothermia would set in. We will need to move him to a better place than here, but the manor is too far away. I don't want him in the cold anymore than he needs to be."

Brittany spoke before anyone, "He and Rachel can stay at Artie's and my house. We can sleep in the back room at the post office. That way he will also be near you doctor if something happens." The doctor nodded, and Rachel just started crying more, giving her friend a huge hug of thanks.

Burt and Puck carefully moved Finn to the Abrams' house and Rachel got Finn situated in the big bed he had made for them. The doctor took Finn's vital signs again and gave Rachel instructions. Rachel looked at Finn's pale face and now very short hair. The gash on his cheek and temple were red and mean looking. Rachel decided she couldn't take it anymore, and crawled in bed with Finn, curling up to his cold body, hoping her warmth would transfer to him.

As Dr. Lopez walked out of the Abram's house, Puck stopped him dead in his track. "Dr. Lopez, I need to talk to you about what happened to Finn. This was an accident, but one that was caused by your daughter."

"What do you mean Puckerman? My daughter had nothing to do with that man being hit by a branch while riding."

"Yes she did sir. She was the reason he was riding bareback in the frickin winter like hell on earth. YOUR daughter has been coming onto Finn every time he is in town. When she met with him today, she brushed his foot against his groin, making him jump, and then when he was watching his fiancé teach, your daughter grabbed his groin, kissed him and propositioned him to join her in her bed. And this came from your own daughter's mouth. She knows he wants nothing to do with her, but she keeps pursuing him and this is what happened." Puck's voice was even and strong. He was going to finally put that slut Santana in her place. She wasn't a saint and her father needed to know it.

"What are you accusing my daughter of Puckerman?" Dr. Lopez was trying to intimidate Puck, but Puck didn't care and wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Your daughter is a slut, and sleeps with any man that will have her, often climbing through her window at night. Your daughter went after the one man that wouldn't even look at her, and when she was lewd with him, sent him in a terror that caused him to be in an accident because he probably couldn't think straight due to shame, that he shouldn't have been feeling."

With that, Puck walked away, heading to the Abram's to check on Finn and Rachel. When he walked in, he saw Rachel curled up against Finn, but she wasn't asleep. "Hey you. How is he?"

"Cold, but breathing. I'm going to need to go take care of the animals…"

Puck shook his head, "Burt and Kurt were going out there to do that for you and to grab you some necessities. Burt said they'd take care of the animals for you until Finn was better. You just take care of this big guy. He's finally found happiness with you, and I want to be able to embarrass the hell out of him on your wedding day, so get him warm." Puck leaned down and kissed Rachel on the top of her head and patted Finn, leaving the two.

As the night went on, Rachel could feel Finn stir a little as he got warmer. Finally hoping that skin to skin contact would warm him up faster, Rachel stripped and curled herself up to Finn, melding her body with his. When their body temperatures were almost equal, Finn's eyes opened and hoarsely said, "Rachel…"


	12. Guests downstairs

Finn looked up at unfamiliar ceiling, having no idea what was going on. He knew his head hurt like hell, he was in some room he didn't recognize, he was naked under a ton of quilts and a small, naked body was curled up against him, with a delicate hand resting on his chest. Moving his hand, he felt Rachel's silky hair. He was trying to talk, but nothing came out. After what seemed like the tenth time, he was finally able to get out a hoarse, "Rachel…"

He felt the bed shift as Rachel sat up quickly looking in Finn's eyes. Finn didn't want to turn his head, it hurt so much, but he gave her a lopsided grin. He could see the worry and fear in her eyes, and wondered why. The last thing he remembered was standing outside the church, watching her work with the children. Then nothing. It was like his mind went black. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he tried again, "Rachel, where are we? Why does my head hurt so bad? Did we…?" Finn leaving the last question unsaid but glancing down at Rachel's now uncovered breasts.

Rachel kept searching his eyes to make sure they were dilating. She felt his body, and it was nice and warm. He was no longer pale, but had a nice rosy tint to his skin. When she started to hear him ask questions, she had tears in her eyes. _Thank you god for making him okay. I owe you._ Rachel quietly prayed before smiling at Finn. Carefully sitting up and pulling him so that he partially rested on her, she ran her fingers through his now very short hair carefully, avoiding the fresh stitches. "Well, we are in Artie's and Brittany's bedroom. We are here because you were in an accident and appears that you were riding Copper bareback and was hit by branch and knocked off. You have cuts to your forehead and side of your face. When you hit the ground you got a bad gash on the back of your head the required stitches. Dr. Lopez said you had a head injury. Puck found you when Copper came back to the livery stable without you and had scratches on his side. He went out looking for you. When he found you, you were close to hypothermia because you were on the ground for at least an hour in the freezing rain. After Dr. Lopez took care of your gashes and cuts and checked your head injury, we had to get your body temperature up, so instead of taking you back through the cold to the manor, Brittany offered up their house. You are naked to allow the heat to get straight to your skin and your core instead of going through clothes. I'm naked because I was hoping skin to skin contact would help you."

Finn just stared at her trying to take everything she said in. It literally hurt his head, but he understood most of it. The one thing he didn't understand is why he would ride Copper bareback in freezing rain. That didn't make any sense to him. That was flat out dangerous, and he didn't do things like that. Seeing that Rachel didn't want to discuss it anymore, and his head was hurting more and more, he started to close his eyes, until he felt her warm lips on his. Opening his eyes, he saw her eyes open staring at him as she kissed him in a sweet, scared manner. Bringing his arm, which was sore, up and holding her head, he brought her down closer to him, deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, Finn smiled, falling asleep with that smile on his lips.

The next few days were anxiety filled for Rachel since Dr. Lopez was coming in to make sure that everything was fine with Finn. The only thing that was a little concerning was that Finn had no memory of the accident, but the doctor told her that was normal for a traumatic injury. Rachel wanted to move Finn back home, but the doctor insisted they stay in town for a week, until Finn was physically better. The soreness was leaving him and he was walking around the house. He was still getting headaches and wanted to sleep a lot, but the doctor said that was normal as the brain healed itself. Brittany, Artie or Puck would come and stay with Finn and allow Rachel to get out of the house and teach her classes or pick up needed items at the market.

As Rachel walked through town, if she even got a glimpse of Santana Lopez, it was the back of the woman as she hurried away from her. Even though Brittany did a nice job of hitting and slapping Santana for what she did, Rachel still wanted to get her licks in too. Rachel wasn't one to be prone to violence. She just felt it was barbaric and beneath her, but no one had ever hurt someone she loved as much as Santana had, and she wanted the Latina to feel her wrath.

After two weeks since the accident, the doctor declared Finn to be of good health and took the stitches out of his head. He gave Rachel instructions on what to look for incase of a relapse, but said they could go back home. When Finn heard the word home, relief swept over him. He wanted to go back to his and Rachel's bed. He wanted to be in his kitchen listening to Rachel hum while she cooked. He wanted Sookie with her head in his lap while he sketched. He wanted his warm workshop and feel the wood in his hands as he created his different pieces. He just wanted home.

Rachel drove the gig with Finn in the passenger seat as they headed back to the manor. Rachel was still clucking over him like a mother hen and he had about six quilts around him to keep him warm. She was afraid he would get hypothermia again, so Finn just let her with little protest. Coming up the lane and seeing his house, Finn realized how much he missed it in the time he was in town. He knew that this was where he belonged, with Rachel.

As she pulled up to the front, Finn threw the quilts off and jumped down, grabbing Rachel's hands and pulling her with him. All he wanted to do was get in the house and take Rachel to bed, showing her how much he missed them being in their bed together. When he walked into the parlor, Finn's eyes went wide. Standing there were Puck, Brittany, Artie, Burt and his son Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, Pastor Schue and his wife. There was a cake and all kinds of food and drinks around. Hanging over the mantel was a sign that said, "Welcome Home Finn!" Finn was speechless. All of these people were here for him.

Rachel smiled at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. Finn never realized how many people really and truly cared for him. He had always thought he was alone in the world after his parents died, and he had isolated himself, but here were people that had always stepped up to help the gentle giant, and he finally got to see that.

As everyone sat in the parlor, talking and enjoying themselves, there was a knock at the door. Rachel went to answer the door, and as she opened it she saw Dr. Lopez and a person behind him. Seeing the outline, it could only mean that Santana was there. Feeling her anger start to rise, she gently pushed Dr. Lopez away from the front door and stepped out into the cold. "What is your daughter doing here?" Rachel hissed through clenched teeth, as she glared at Santana making the Latina visibly shrink.

"We came to make sure Finn was set up alright, and for Santana to apologize to him. She and I have had a long talk and she wants to apologize to both of you." Rachel looked at the girl and saw her nod her head meekly.

"She can apologize another day, but not here in my home and not on this day. You Dr. Lopez, may come in and check on Finn, but she may not." With that Rachel spun on her heel and walked in, followed by Dr. Lopez. Santana stayed outside, waiting.

Dr. Lopez checked on Finn and left some medication for pain, said his goodbyes and left. Finn started getting tired and decided to retire to his room. His friends understood, and all wished him well as he left. Quinn, Mercedes and the Hummel's left together, with Puck, Brittany, Artie and the Schues left to clean up. Rachel started to protest, but Emma Schue held up her hand to stop her, "Rachel, right now your concern is Finn and not the mess we made with the little welcome home party. Go upstairs and take care of Finn, we will clean up quickly and lock up behind us. Trust us, and go take care of your fiancé." With that Emma gave Rachel a hug and shooshed her upstairs.

Rachel entered her bedroom quietly afraid to wake up Finn. She noticed a very low fire burning in the fireplace. Since the accident it was hard for Finn to feel warm, so checking on the fire, she added a couple of pieces of wood and started to change clothes. When she finished she gently slid under the covers, but noticed that Finn was lying with his hands behind he head just staring at the ceiling.

"You're still awake?"

"Yea, my head was just hurting some with all the lights and talking. Guess my head isn't quiet use to it." Finn just smiled and turned his head towards his fiancé.

"Glad to be home?"

"More than you know. At Artie's house I felt a little out of place, but here, this is home. Where I belong and where you belong too." Finn turned, kissing Rachel with all his pent up desire. Rachel returned his kisses, laying him on his back and deepening her kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Knowing he still wasn't totally healed, Rachel decided to show Finn just how much she loved him.

Whispering to him in the glow of the fireplace, "You just relax, and let me show you how much you've been missed by me, and how much I've missed this." Rachel started slowly kissing her way around his body, spending extra time on the scars that were now a part of his face, and working her way down his body. She could feel her desire start to pool around the legs, but ignored it, knowing that this night was totally for Finn. Taking him in her mouth, Rachel heard him growl her name and she smiled. Nothing sounded as beautiful as that. To try something different Rachel started humming as she sucked and licked on him, causing a strangled scream to escape his lips.

When Finn couldn't take anymore, he grabbed Rachel by her arms and pulled her up, crushing her lips with his. Demanding entrance into her mouth, Finn frantically started thrusting his tongue in and out, and finally settled Rachel on himself, mimicking the same thrusts with his pelvis. It only took a few thrusts for Rachel to scream his name into the air before he came too, biting down on her shoulder to keep himself quiet.

Both had forgotten that there were still guests downstairs cleaning up the parlor and kitchen.


	13. Whispering on a stomach

Six weeks later

Finn had made a full recovery. He still didn't remember why he would have gone out in the freezing rain bareback, but it didn't matter anymore. He was home, making his pieces, and now had an apprentice. Kurt Hummel was more interested in woodworking than horses and animals, so Finn and his father came to an agreement, Kurt would spend three days a week learning and working with Finn and three days a week at the livery helping his father and Puck.

Where Kurt had trouble with manipulating the wood, he quickly picked up on finishing the pieces and experimenting the with stains. Finn smiled as he watched the boy experiment with different stains and finishing styles on scraps of the different woods. The boy kept talking about having sample boards like they had at the dress shop to show clients and such as Finn was getting steamer boxes ready to bend wood for a rocking chair.

When it was nearing evening, Finn sent Kurt home giving the boy a fresh chicken for him and his father. Walking into the kitchen, Finn didn't smell dinner and didn't notice anything on the stove. Rachel wasn't even sitting in the kitchen. "Rachel….Rachel!" Finn was yelling, waiting for her to respond. Finally he heard the toilet flush, and walked to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, the door slowly opened. Rachel was leaning over the toilet, holding her hair back and looking very pale. "Rach, are you sick? Did you get that stomach flu that's been going around the town?" Rachel shook her head no and motioned for him to leave.

Finn was concerned. Rachel was always healthy and glowing, and right now she was nothing of the sort. Grabbing some eggs, ham, potatoes and onions, Finn set up to start making a breakfast dinner. He also set water on to boil to make Rachel some tea to settle her stomach. When she finally did come out, she grabbed Finn's hand and led him to the kitchen table.

"What's going on Rach? You seem out of sorts and nervous. Tell me what's wrong baby. Please." The concern in Finn's voice made Rachel smile, but she started to cry at the same time. _What the hell?_ Finn thought. Getting her some water and handing her his handkerchief, he just held her hand, stroking it softly until she calmed down.

"Finn, I have some very exciting news, but it's something we have never discussed, so I don't know how you're going to take it…I'm just so scared, but excited and…" Rachel just started talking non-stop until Finn placed a kiss on her lips to silence her.

Smiling Rachel looked at Finn and held his one huge hand in both her little ones, her emerald ring sparkling, "Finn Hudson, in about eight months you are going to be a daddy!" Rachel looked at Finn for his reaction, and she literally couldn't read his expression. Normally his eyes betrayed his emotions, but they were blank. She could see the shock his face was making, but his warm cinnamon eyes were blank. That scared her, a lot.

As she kept looking at him, she saw a look of love and excitement creep into his eyes while his mouth spread into a huge smile. When his eyes focused on her, he leaned over and kissed her with all the happiness she was sure he was feeling. She returned the kiss, so happy that he had made her a mother to be.

Pulling away, Finn smiled. "Rachel, are you totally sure? I mean I remember my mom thinking she was, and then wasn't and stuff."

Rachel nodded, "I went to Doctor Lopez today and he was able to confirm it. By what we can figure out from my last cycle, this little one will be coming out near the time of our wedding."

"Don't you want to move the wedding up? Shouldn't we be married before the baby comes, I mean I don't want our child to be born a bastard."

"Finn Hudson, our child will not. Our child is being born into a loving home to a mother and father that love each other very much, they are just making an appearance possibly before we are legally married, but I want to be married on the Feast of St. Nikolaus and I'm not changing it, period." Rachel stamped her tiny foot to punctuate her point.

"Ok, Ok…I don't have a problem with it. So you getting sick were morning sickness?"

"Yes, but I've only had it about once a day, normally on a empty stomach. As long as I keep a little something in my stomach, I seem to be okay. I'm a lot better than Brittany though. She's having it all day long, and is miserable." Brittany was about three months along. She wasn't able to catch her pregnancy early because her cycles were never regular since she was a dancer, but when she and Artie found out, they had been over the moon. Of course it was Brittany's morning sickness that let them know that she was pregnant.

That night, Finn and Rachel made love, but Finn was extremely gentle afraid he would hurt the baby. Rachel laughed trying to explain that they had had lots of sex since she had become pregnant and everything was fine, but Finn wanted to be careful. As they held each other, Finn pulled the covers back and kissed Rachel's bare stomach. "Hey baby. It's your daddy, and I love you. I love your momma too. You are going to have the best momma who will teach you to sing and love life. I love you baby," he murmured against Rachel's stomach making her smile.

The next few weeks Finn walked on eggshells around Rachel, not letting her do anything. He was so concerned about her and the baby he only wanted her to sit and relax. Even though Rachel didn't mind it too much, she knew she would go insane if he kept it up, so on her next appointment with Dr. Lopez, she made Finn come with her.

When they walked into the office, they were met by Santana Lopez. Finn's face fell when he saw her, and Rachel's mouth was set in a hard grimace. Neither wanted to see her. Putting on her best "show face" Rachel asked brightly, "Good morning Santana. What are you doing her today?"

Santana looked a little scared, but regained her composure and responded, "My father's nurse is out ill, so I am covering for her today. Do you have an appointment Ms. Berry?"

"Yes, for 10 a.m. Is your father ready?" Nodding Santana led both Finn and Rachel back to the examining room. Finn looked around and saw some strange metal instruments that looked like torture devices setting out. Santana motioned to a backless gown for Rachel to change into and grabbed a blanket to cover herself up when she was done. Santana glanced at both of them as she closed the door behind her.

"Finn, can you help me. My stomach is starting to get in the way of things here." Finn smiled and helped Rachel get undressed and into the gown. Her stomach and grown dramatically in the last few weeks and she was clearly pregnant. Her dresses though were still hiding the fact from the rest of the world.

"Good morning Rachel. How is the future mommy doing?" Dr. Lopez said as he was looking at her file. He stopped when he saw Finn in the room, and smiled. "Finn, it's nice to see you come in with the mother of your child. Most fathers don't, so this is a pleasant surprise. Rachel, I need you to lean back and I'm going to lift the gown to listen for the baby's heart beat and to measure you. Alright?"

The doctor warmed his stethoscope so it wouldn't be cold and pulled out a dressmaker's measuring tape. When he pulled the blanket back, he couldn't hide his shock at the size of Rachel's stomach. She was bigger than she should have been. Taking the stethoscope, the doctor listened to several different sides of Rachel's stomach. Finn was wondering why he was doing that. Then he pulled out the tape and measured Rachel from around her belly button to her pelvic bone and took some more notes. After covering Rachel up, he looked at the expectant parents. "Well I have some news for you. Rachel and Finn, you are not having a baby." He saw their faces fall. "Wait, no it's not bad news! You're having twins!"

With that a thud was heard, and Finn Hudson, the gentle giant, fainted.


	14. Living in condoned sin

Three months later

It was early summer and Finn was busier than normal. Besides working on his commissioned pieces, the animals and farming, Finn was also taking care of a very pregnant Rachel. When Finn learned that he was to become a father of two, he had fainted in the doctor's office. After getting smelling salts and coming to, Finn was so happy he spun Rachel around until she was dizzy.

Doctor Lopez explained what Rachel should be expecting in ways of weight gain, changes in her body and moods. Finn had expected the body changes, she was carrying twins, but the mood changes were a complete curve ball. The farther Rachel had come along in her pregnancy, the wilder her moods would shift. One minute she was happy and singing a beautiful song, the next bawling her eyes out because a spider had caught a fly in its web. Only a couple of times did the mad, angry Rachel surface and when she did, Finn would literally tip toe around trying not to make any noise or sudden movements for fear of a rant or her possibly throwing something. The throwing had happened on accident and the spoon had hit Finn squarely on the shoulder, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end when she was actually trying.

Brittany was spending more time at the manor as she got further along too. Since there was a lake on the property, she and Rachel would go and sit on the shady shore or wade in to stay cool. Rachel was a bit jealous because Brittany was farther along than she was, but only as big as Rachel. When Rachel complained to Finn about it, he had kissed her soundly on her lips and then placed kisses on her swelling stomach reminding her that she had two bundles growing instead of just one.

Finn was taking Rachel into town now. Now that Kurt was his apprentice, it didn't hurt him as much to be in the workshop, plus he trusted Kurt enough to leave him on his own to do the finishes. Heck, Kurt did a better job at detailing and finishing the pieces then Finn ever did. Of course on this particular afternoon, Kurt was working on three cradles for the babies that were coming. The crib pieces were cut and were being prepared to be assembled by Finn, and Kurt was playing with different techniques to make the cribs, "Fit for prince and princesses," as he liked to say.

Finn took Rachel right up to the church and dropped her off, kissing her goodbye. He then drove back to the livery stable and unhitched the wagon. He had several places he needed to visit to make repairs of pick up pieces that were damaged. The first was Doctor Lopez's office. He had several things that needed repaired, looking at his translated list, Finn grabbed the wood that he needed as well as his leather sack and took off to the doctor's.

Upon entering, Finn called out wondering if anyone was in. Unfortunately, Santana came out and greeted Finn with a smirk. Finn still didn't feel comfortable around Santana. Since his accident she had for the most part left him alone, but there was always something in the back of his head that told him to stay away from her.

"I need to start repairing the examining table and the cabinet drawers are sticking, let's see, oh, he wants me to turn the full door to his personal office into a Dutch door?" Santana nodded and led Finn to the room with the examination room. Finn looked at the damage and started pulling out the tools he would need for the repair.

When Finn started in on his work, he often lost himself in it and would forget that other things were going on, and this was no different. Santana counted on that as she watched Finn from outside the room. She still couldn't understand what he saw in that small girl that was now carrying his children. The thought of Rachel carrying Finn's baby was just wrong. The fact that Rachel shared Finn's bed and not her would make her blood boil, but after the accident, Santana had become slightly afraid of the singer. Even though Santana was bigger, Rachel seemed to be a tornado and would put up a fight if she needed to. She kept watching Finn as he worked on the table humming some random tune.

Finn kept working happy with the repair. As he was getting ready to move to the sticking drawers, he felt a presence kneeling by him. Looking up, his lips were met by cold, open lips. Trying to pull back, he felt Santana's arms go around his neck and pull him closer to her. Her tongue sought entrance, but Finn kept his mouth set in a line and clenched his teeth together no allowing her access. Falling onto his butt, Finn used his feet and kicked Santana off of him, sending her backward into the wall. Finn stood up and backed up, forgetting he had walls surrounding him. He was wiping his mouth with his rolled up sleeve, trying to get her taste off of his mouth.

Santana picked herself up and started walking towards Finn, her eyes gleaming at him as she spoke in her most seductive voice, "How long has it been since you've had a roll in the bed Finn? Your little singer surely is too pregnant to take care of your needs Finny. I on the other hand, still have my figure and my flexibility. I'd be happy to help you out, especially since you two aren't even married yet." Santana could see the fear in his eyes, and it only turned her on more. She liked when she was dominate. Licking her lips, she took her hand and cupped Finn through his pants, making him literally jump. She brought her lips to his again and tried to kiss him.

Finn was trying to squirm away from the corner and Santana when both of them heard a sharp, "Santana Madeline Lopez, what are you doing? Stand away from Finn Hudson right now!" Santana turned slowly to face the voice with a look of shock and dread on her face. As soon as Finn had room, he quickly moved away from the corner and out of the room, forgetting his tools. Dr. Lopez let Finn get by him as he stared at his daughter. He couldn't believe his daughter was what Puck from the livery stable had been telling him. He didn't believe Puck, because Puck was just a stable hand and was probably jealous, but seeing it with his own eyes…

Dr. Lopez took Santana to his private office and sat her down, telling her not to move. Walking out of the building, he found Finn between two building and it looked like he had thrown up. "Finn, I am very sorry for what Santana just did to you. I didn't know my daughter was capable of that. You have my sincerest apology." Dr. Lopez patted Finn's back, while the young man tried to regain control.

Finn stood up and faced Dr. Lopez, "Thanks for your apology Dr. Lopez. I wasn't expecting that from Santana. She'd been avoiding me for awhile now. I'm sorry, I just feel dirty right now. I need to go see Rachel. I'm sorry sir…" Finn took off for the church leaving Dr. Lopez to walk back to his office by himself.

Finn went into the church waiting for Rachel to finish her practice. He kept pacing in the narthex as he waited for the children to file out. When the children came out, Finn quickly grabbed Rachel by the elbow and whispered, "Is there someplace private we can talk?" Rachel saw the concern and fear in his eyes and led him to the office that she and Brittany used. It was sparsely finished with a small desk, chair and a love seat.

Sitting Rachel down Finn held her hands as he kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes he started to tear up, "Rachel, while I was working in Dr. Lopez's office, Santana came up and started kissing me and stroking me through my pants. She had me cornered. I couldn't get away from her. I kept my mouth shut, but the only thing that stopped her was her father coming in and seeing her. I'm so sorry Rachel. I ran out as soon she pulled away and then threw up in the alley. I felt so bad. I came here to tell you what happened. I'm so sorry, so sorry…" Finn's voice was trailing off as he started to sob. He felt like he had cheated on her, and it made him feel horrible.

Rachel's blood boiled. The harlot couldn't leave him alone, even though the last time she did this to him, he almost died! She wanted to go after the Latina and tear her apart with her bare hands, but Finn had his hands on her knees and kept Rachel in a seated position. Rachel looked into his cinnamon eye's and saw all the hurt and betrayal that he was feeling, and the worst part was she knew he thought that he had betrayed her.

Cupping his face, Rachel leaned over the best she could and started kissing his tear stained cheeks. Finn lifted up to meet Rachel and took her lips in his allowing all his hurt to flow away, feeling her love take over. Pulling away, Finn looked in her deep brown eyes, whispering, "I love you. More than you will ever know. I love our babies that we have made together. No one will ever pull me away from the three of you. I love you Rachel Berry." Finn kissed Rachel with all the love he had for the three being there in front of him.

Pulling away, Rachel bit her swollen lip and looked at Finn, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Finn, as much as I love kissing you, I'm really, really hungry. Can we go over to the café and get a bite to eat, please? These babies are telling me they want some food." Finn chuckled at how much his little fiancé was eating lately. She was almost eating as much as he was, but she didn't really seem to be gaining wait except where the babies were.

Taking her hand, they walked over to Emma's café and sat down. Emma immediately brought out a fresh fruit salad and a dish of pickles and olives with a glass of milk for Rachel. Finn cocked an eyebrow at Rachel as she hungrily dug into the fruit, taking bites of pickle in-between bites of fruit. Emma took Finn's order and came back with a roast beef sandwich and iced tea. Looking at Rachel, Emma returned with another fruit salad for the young lady, and giggled as she walked away. Finn and Rachel ate in silence until someone walked up to their table.

Dr. Lopez had seen the young couple enter the café, hand in hand. He felt very bad for the couple after realizing what his daughter had actually been doing. After Finn went to the church, Dr. Lopez went back to the office and looked at his daughter. She had no look of remorse on her face. She looked smug. Where had he gone wrong with her? Looking at his daughter, he had made a decision, "Santana, I do not like nor condone what you did to Finn Hudson. I now believe Puck when he told me it was you to cause Finn to flee the day he had his accident. I wanted to think it was just a snubbed man wanting to blame you for his friend's problem, but after what I saw and heard today, I know he was right. I am going to be sending you to a convent in Canada. I want you to learn and repent for the sins you have committed against God and the Hudson's. I will have Artie telegraph them and make arrangements. I expect you will be leaving by the end of the week. Your mother cannot get you out of this young lady."

Santana was fuming. "How can you say I sinned against a man that lives with a woman and is having children with her and they're not married! Doesn't that go against what we learned in church! How can you defend people that aren't your own flesh and bud?"

"Enough child! Finn Hudson has lived his life alone, having everyone he has ever loved taken away from him. He deserves this happiness, and if the Pastor has no problems with their arrangement, then neither do I. They aren't hiding from anyone Santana. They live their lives in the open, which is more than I can say for you. Now I am going to go apologize to the Hudson's, but just to make sure you don't do anything, I'm taking you to the livery stable and have Puck watch over you so that you don't try anything." Grabbing her wrist, Dr. Lopez drug Santana through town and then set her down at the livery stable and explained to Puck what had happened. Puck had a smug smile on his face while he sat across from his ward.


	15. Isn't it early?

Mid October:

Finn was a wreck. He was starting to wonder how he was going to deal with the many faces of a pregnant Rachel. Rachel had finally gotten past the morning sickness for the most part and her mood swings had somewhat stabilized, but now he dealt with a horny Rachel. _Thank God for Kurt! As long as he stays out the house, I'm good._ Finn was lucky if he was able to get completely out of bed or dressed without Rachel grabbing him. It became clear that there was no way having sex with a pregnant woman would hurt the babies.

On this particular morning Finn woke up to Rachel nuzzling his neck. "Mornin' angel. What's on your mind?" Rachel just looked up at him through her eyelashes while he patted her hair lazily. Rachel was just looking at him and pulled the quilt away from him, and then placing her lips on him. That woke Finn up real fast as he felt her tongue on him. He knew that this was very uncomfortable for Rachel, so he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her back up to him.

"No Finn, I want to do this" Finn was shocked as Rachel swung his legs around to the edge of the bed and sat down on the floor again, taking him in her mouth. Finn fell backwards, not believing how horny she was and how devilish her mouth felt on him. When he just couldn't take it anymore, he stopped her. Bending down he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Smiling at the lustful look in her eyes, he put pillows under her bottom and lifted her gown up revealing her mound to him. Looking at her one more time, he saw a look of excitement in her eyes before they disappeared behind her stomach as he took her lips in his mouth and sucked gently. Taking his tongue he swiped her it into her, moving it around her clit, but not touching it. She tasted wonderful, and he missed her this way so much. Even though they had been making love constantly, he hadn't been able to really enjoy her like he was now. He kept tonguing her as she bucked against him. When he finally sucked on her clit, he heard her scream his name. That sound was music to him.

Rachel couldn't take anymore and started pushing herself further into Finn's mouth, wanting to feel his tongue in her. After the second strong orgasm, she felt herself gush all over him, and when he lifted himself up and kissed her passionately. Smiling he swiftly entered her and she clenched him so tightly as soon as he entered he came almost immediately. As he pulled out slowly, he saw Rachel's face wince in pain.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Rachel…" After looking at her, he noticed that her expression softened. Laying there stroking her hair, he saw her wince again. "Rachel, are you having contractions?" All she could do was nod her head as she sat up and grabbed her stomach. Not thinking, Finn opened the bedroom window and yelled for Kurt.

Kurt poked his head out of the workshop, "Kurt, go get the doctor! Rachel's having contractions, and it's too early for the babies to come! Hurry Kurt!" Watching Kurt run and grab his horse and gallop off, Finn returned and quickly dressed. Picking Rachel up carefully, like she was made of glass, he took her to the bedroom they had set up for delivery. Everything was very clean and the two cradles were in the room. Taking her soiled gown off, he grabbed a clean one and placed it over her head. Rachel was breathing heavily trying to control the pain. Dr. Lopez had taught her some breathing techniques to help with the pain and she was using those when a contraction hit. Finn ran downstairs in between contractions and started water to boil in case it was needed for sterilizing anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Lopez arrived with Kurt, Brittany and her daughter, Sally, in tow. Dr. Lopez came in and ushered Finn out while he examined Rachel to see how far along she was.

Finn was pacing in the hall, when Brittany put her hand on his arm to stop him. "She's going to be fine Finn. She's a strong girl."

"I know, but the babies are coming way too early. They weren't supposed to be here until December."

"I know and I asked Dr. Lopez about it. He told me with twins, they often come early because there just isn't enough room for them anymore. Poor Rachel just doesn't have room for these little ones anymore, so they're going to come. You're going to get to meet these babies you have been dreaming about finally. Aren't you excited?"

Finn hadn't thought about it, but he was going to get to meet his babies, he just hoped that they and Rachel were okay. Being called in by Dr. Lopez, Finn entered the room to see Rachel going through another contraction.

"Well Finn, I don't know how she made it through most of her contractions, but she is completely dilated and 100% effaced. I can feel the head of one of the babies. It's time for her to push. I'm going to call Brittany in to help. I need you to help Rachel while Brittany helps me, alright." Finn nodded and stood behind Rach. Brittany came in preparing things for the babies' arrival as Dr. Lopez gave Rachel instructions. After five hard pushes and a very sore right hand of Finn's, their son was born.

He was so tiny. It looked like he would fit in Finn's hand. Dr. Lopez quickly cleaned out the boy's mouth and handed him to Brittany as the baby screamed. Brittany started cleaning the boy up when Dr. Lopez turned to Rach again and had her start to push again. After a good 10 pushes and now a sore left hand, another little boy, smaller than the first made his worldly appearance. Finn was smiling at Rachel while Brittany handed Finn his first son and cleaned up the second one.

Dr. Lopez looked at Rachel with one more direction. "Rachel, I need you to deliver the afterbirth. I'm going to have to knead your uterus to make one more contraction so we can get everything out. If not, there could be an infection, so I'm sorry for any pain about I'm about to cause." Dr. Lopez started to knead and Rachel tried to push his hand away, then a contraction hit. Instinctly, Rachel pushed, expelling the afterbirth. After it was out, Dr. Lopez took his time and cleaned Rachel up, including stitching her where she ripped.

Changing her gown, Brittany then placed both babies on Rachel's chest. Finn had tears in his eyes as he looked at the small wonders lying on his angel's chest. He never thought he would have a family, but here they were an instant family. Leaning over, he kissed Rachel softly on the lips and then placed kisses on each boy's head.

"Their names? I need to know for the records and birth certificates." Dr. Lopez said looking at the new parents.

**OK, I need name suggestions for the twins…**


	16. Protecting his family

**Okay this is the second to last chapter. I have been thrilled with the responses I have gotten to this story, and to think I started it out on a whim. The sad part was that I was going to finish this at Chapter 7, but your reviews and alerts just spurred me on. **

**I have to give a special thanks to mia bella jacob for her suggestions of names for the twins. All the names suggested were great. Please enjoy...**

Finn looked at the two tiny babies that were lying on Rachel's chest. They were so perfect, identical little perfect bundles. Finn was brought out of his trance when he heard Dr. Lopez's question. Looking at Rachel, he knew what he wanted their names to be and without thinking about it, he answered, "The oldest will be Christopher Noah and the youngest will be Nicholas Arthur."

Rachel just looked up at Finn with a tired smile on her face. Those names were perfect for her two little boys. She looked at her boys and up at Finn. She had a family, a full family now. As she looked up at Finn, she couldn't believe she had a man that loved her, completely, and now two little boys that they had created because of that love. Brittany came in and handed Christopher to Finn as she took Nicholas as Dr. Lopez helped Rachel up and moved her to their bedroom. When Finn entered, he saw that Brittany had changed the sheets and picked up the room, including moving the cradles in while they were in the other room.

Dr. Lopez left instructions for Finn on how to take care of Rachel and her stitches and said he would be back in about week to check on her and the babies. Brittany brought up some fruit, cheese and bread and left a pitcher of water and left to go take care of her little girl and give Finn and Rachel some privacy. Finn lay down with Rachel, being careful and laid the babies in-between them.

"I love you. I didn't think that I could love and here in ten months I have a woman who will be my wife and two little boys. You three mean the world to me, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and show you how much I love you." Finn said, whispering not wanting to wake up the babies.

Rachel looked at Finn saw all the love reflected in his beautiful cinnamon eyes. She smiled knowing that he meant every word he had just said. She was tired though and wanted to sleep some. "Finn, I need to sleep while the babies sleep. Can you put them in the cradles while I take a small nap, okay?" Finn kissed her head and put the babies in their cradles. Sitting in the rocker, Finn started to nod off too, until he heard a knock on the door.

Brittany was letting Finn know that she was leaving. Puck had come to pick her and Sally up. Finn walked her down stairs and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanking Brittany for all the help she had given both he and Rachel during delivery. Waving at Puck and walking back inside, Finn quietly closed the door only to hear two babies start crying.

A few weeks later, Finn and Rachel took the babies into town for their first trip and for a check with Dr. Lopez. Finn made sure that Rachel was comfortable and bundled up as well as the babies too. In the back of the wagon was a double baby pram that Finn had created to be left in town for their visits. After getting to the livery stable and having Puck and Burt coo all over the babies, they walked over to the doctor's office, with the babies in their pram.

Upon entering the office, the one person they didn't expect was sitting behind the desk, Santana Lopez. Finn felt Rachel's hand grip his tightly when she saw the Latina. "What are you doing here Santana? I thought your father sent you to a convent." Finn growled at her in a low voice, causing Rachel to look at him in shock.

"The convent sent me back, feeling I had repented. I'm now working full time for my father in his office, where he can keep an eye on me at all times. And since Rachel and your children have an appointment, I will walk you back to the room."

Finn held up his hand to stop her, "I know where it is. Stay away from us Santana, I mean it. I don't care if you have repented or not, I don't want you near my family outside of this office, do you understand me?" Finn was talking through clenched teeth and Santana could only nod. Rachel was shocked by how Finn was talking to the woman, but she understood. Finn was protecting his family.


	17. Best present ever

December 5th

Christopher and Nicholas were sitting in the parlor of Pastor Schue. Both babies were watching him intensely as he played a guitar. Rachel was standing on a stool while Emma was making slight alterations to the dress and cape that she would be wearing tomorrow. Unfortunately due to the pregnancy the dress had been made with the idea that Rachel would be nine months pregnant with twins, so it had to be altered. Tina had made most of the alteration, but Emma was doing the last few small alterations to make it perfect.

Guiding Rachel to the standing mirror, Emma asked, "What do you think?" Rachel couldn't believe how she looked. The deep cream wool cape was trimmed with gold and fastened with a gold infinity knot. The cream dress was an empire design with the same gold trimming. Rachel fit to be the wife of St. Nikolas in the dress in cape. The babies giggled as their mommy swirled around making the skirt and cape flair out.

"Oh my! This is absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe that a year ago I got a hired coach and had a devil beast that took off with me and I ended up here. My hero was dressed in a deep red cloak, rescuing me from some unknown fate, and I loved him ever since." Rachel stared at her babies as she talked out loud.

Emma and Will smiled at the young woman as she picked up both babies and danced around the parlor. They both had seen such a big change in Finn since Rachel had entered his life. They could see him actually want to live and experience life, not just be part of it and let everything go by. The twins made Finn truly come out of his shell. When Finn came into town, he would laugh and joke with others, often pushing the twins around in their pram. Emma watched him give the boys bottles while he sat in the back of the church as she led practices. His always seemed to shine with love in them.

"Rachel, it's time to take your wedding dress and cape off. It looks like Christopher is ready to burp on it, and we just couldn't have that could we?" Emma asked as she took Christopher and Will took Nicholas from Rachel. When Rachel entered the bedroom to change, she let out a happy little scream. Coming out of the bedroom, she held up two little knitted baby outfits for the twins, complete with little warm booties and soft fur lined caps.

"Emma, did you make these for the boys?"

"Yes. They had to look as good as their mother and as handsome as their father, plus stay extra warm." Rachel came over and placed a huge hug around Emma's shoulders, so thankful she had become such a good friend.

"Well, now let's go make some dinner and get ready for the big day tomorrow, hopefully Finn will be getting some sleep tonight after his rounds."

Finn was packing up his red sack, sleigh and cloak into the back of the wagon. Last year at this time, Finn did this chore begrudgingly, but this year, he was looking forward to it. Rachel had made such a difference in his life, and the only way she was in his life was because he finishing his St. Nikolaus rounds. As it neared dark, Finn took off towards town, wanting to go through and see if children were leaving their shoes out for him to fill. Finn smiled as he saw the candles on the windows and the shoes sitting out. He smiled when he saw at Brittany and Artie's house Sally's little bootie and what appeared to be Brittany's boot.

When he went by the Pastor's house, he saw his son's booties sitting out. Getting down he went and picked them up, looking at the small "C" and "N" embroidered on them. Finn held them in his hand, thinking how small they were, but remembering how tiny they were just a month and half before. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Finn turned to see Puck looking at him smiling.

Straightening up, Finn turned to his friend and smiled in return. "So, getting ready for your yearly duties? I believe your present last year and this year are too big to fit in your shoe Finn." Puck motioned for Finn to follow him and walking to the side of the house, pointed to a crack in the curtain drawn window. Peeking in, Finn looked to see Rachel sitting on a rocking chair, feeding Nicholas. He could her faintly sing to the little boy as he suckled. Finn's heart wanted to explode with all the love he felt, and Puck must have noticed because he pulled Finn away.

Walking up to the wagon, Puck climbed on and motioned Finn to join him. Finn looked at Puck with a question on the tip of his tongue when Puck answered it, "I'm going to help you with your job tonight. You, my friend, are getting married and I don't need the groom falling asleep at his wedding. The best man…that's a whole 'nother story." Grabbing the reins, Puck flicked them and took off slowly to the hiding spot in the woods.

The next day was a beautiful, cold, snowy morning in Lima Ohio. Rachel woke up to the babies cooing. Looking at the time, she realized in just two hours she would be Mrs. Finn Hudson, no longer Rachel Berry and the thought made her smile.

Finn woke up to Puck cussing at him to get up. Looking at the time, he realized he had about an hour to get ready and out to the site. Puck threw made him a cold meat sandwich and started warming water for Finn to clean up with. Brittany had come the night before and set out Finn's groom's clothes out and the same for Puck.

Walking down to the livery stable, he saw Artie, Burt and Kurt decorating the wagon with evergreen garland, ribbons and fruit. Finn smiled knowing this was foreign for the men. Shaking their hands, Finn grabbed the reins and set off for the edge of town, where he and Rachel had met. When he got there he saw that Pastor Schue and Brittany were already there with the twins in their pram. Their guests were standing around drinking hot chocolate and cider from what Finn could smell. A few minutes later, the other men arrived with Puck and Artie taking their place by the Pastor and alongside Finn.

Finn had been looking for Rachel, but they had hidden her somewhere, and all of a sudden she appeared, and angel in cream and gold. Her hair was falling around her face in soft curls, and Finn stopped breathing. He had never seen anything so beautiful or ethereal.

When Rachel reached Finn, she grabbed his hand, afraid that she would faint. Finn was so handsome he took her breath away. His hair was ruffled like always. The scars from the accident earlier in the year were still there, but fading slowly. His eyes were expressing the love he felt that she knew he wouldn't say. He hands were covering hers as they stood in front of the pastor, shaking slightly. Rachel wondered if it was due to the cold or nerves.

Listening to the pastor go through the marriage ceremony, Finn and Rachel answered his questions, wanting it to be over so they could officially be married. The sad part neither was really listening until they heard to words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Without thinking, Finn grabbed Rachel and kissed her with all the love and life he felt. He was never going to let her go. Finn kept kissing her until he heard his sons start to coo. When he looked up from Rachel's swollen lips, he saw the Pastor looking away, Emma fanning her face and Puck was actually blushing and mumbling, "come up for some air…"

Looking at Rachel as he held her tightly, he placed his mouth by her ear and whispered, "You are the best present St. Nikolaus has ever brought me."

**Ok, the story is now complete. I have loved all the reviews and alerts and favorites I have recieved on this story. The funny thing is this story just come to me on a lark, thinking about how the Feast of St. Nikolaus was my mother's favorite time when she was little, and starting it before Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. I love historical fiction, so maybe I'll do another one with Finn and Rachel. We will just have to see...**

**With Love,**

**SciFiMom2000**


End file.
